


Cool Beans

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carpenter Bucky Barnes, Character Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated M for eventual sexual content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guy looks a little like a hobo,” Pietro smirks, and a whoosh of breath leaves the young man as his sister elbows him in the stomach.</p><p>“Be kind,” Wanda admonishes him. “He’s very handsome, Steve. He looks strong.”</p><p>“Don’t be gettin’ any ideas there, Wanda,” Steve smiles at his friend. “I’m doing just fine on my own. I have the shop to think about. I don’t need any romantic entanglements right now.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Wanda’s lips turn up at the corners, and Steve can’t help but laugh at the mischief sparkling in her eyes.</p><p>  <b>In which Steve owns a coffee shop and Bucky is a carpenter who buys the property next door.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howdy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a problem, but I know none of you are going to encourage me to stop, so. Here's my brain's attempt at the requisite coffee shop AU. I hope you like it!

Steve savors the early morning quiet as he keys into the coffee shop. There’s a faint glow beginning to paint the eastern corner of the still-dark sky, lightening it ever so slightly. Dawn is coming and Steve needs to get a move on - the coffee won’t brew itself, and Cool Beans opens at 6:30.

Steve gets several coffee grinders going, pulverizing the beans into fine grounds, ready to be made into the caffeinated fuel his customers need to get through their day. He checks on the cold brew coffee he placed in the industrial fridge before he left yesterday, and nods approvingly at the dark color of the liquid. He pours himself a small cup, sips it and smiles. Cold brew is his favorite, and the dark roast is just about heaven on this lovely spring morning.

There’s a knock at the front door, and Steve looks up to see Wanda Maximoff and her brother Pietro standing outside. The twins own a small bakery across town and they bring fresh breakfast pastries over to Steve’s shop each morning. Partnering with them is one of the smartest decisions he’s ever made; their baked goods fly off the shelves each morning with a speed that still astonishes Steve.

“Good morning,” Wanda smiles as Steve opens the door. “It would appear you have a new neighbor, Steve.”

“Really?” Steve asks, neck craning to peer out the doorway once the twins are inside. The space beside his shop has been vacant for nearly a year, but there’s a beat-up pickup parked by the curb and the lights are on. Steve wonders what kind of business will be opening up, and hopes it’s something good.

“Guy looks a little like a hobo,” Pietro smirks, and a whoosh of breath leaves the young man as his sister elbows him in the stomach.

“Be kind,” Wanda admonishes him. “He’s very handsome, Steve. He looks strong.”

“Don’t be gettin’ any ideas there, Wanda,” Steve smiles at his friend. “I’m doing just fine on my own. I have the shop to think about. I don’t need any romantic entanglements right now.”

“We’ll see,” Wanda’s lips turn up at the corners, and Steve can’t help but laugh at the mischief sparkling in her eyes.

“Come on,” Steve grins. “Let’s get your pastries set up in the display case.”

 

* * *

 

“So this is our new shop?” Natasha’s mouth quirks into her trademark smirk, and Bucky smiles down at his business partner.

“This is it,” Bucky surveys the mostly empty space. The real estate agent had had a hard time selling this property since there wasn’t much in the way of standard business furniture, but the large, sparse room would be just about perfect for a carpenter’s workshop. The red brick walls and concrete floors are practical and give the room a rustic look, which Bucky knows will go over well with customers.

Hell, there’s even a back room where Natasha can do her welding and glass-blowing without interruption.

“What time do you think that coffee shop next door opens?” Natasha asks, stretching her arms toward the ceiling, back arching like a cat’s as she stretches. “I’d kill for a cup of coffee.”

“Why don’t we go find out?” Bucky replies, opening the door and motioning for Natasha to go before him.

They walk next door, and Natasha snorts when she sees the name. “Cool Beans. I bet the proprietor is right up your alley, Barnes. Probably has the same dumb sense of humor.”

“Shut up, Nat,” Bucky laughs as he peers at the hours listed on the door and announces that it’s another 30 minutes before the shop opens.

“Damn it,” Natasha groans. “I’m dying. I should have made myself a cup before I left my apartment.”

“I wouldn’t admit defeat just yet,” Bucky nudges her, as the tall blond man behind the counter looks up. He smiles and waves, moving out from behind the counter. “I think the guy  might let us in.”

The man comes to the door and swings it open, and Bucky feels as though he’s been struck by lightning. It actually happened to him once, so he knows what it’s like, and this is pretty damn close.

The blond is tall, right around Bucky’s height. His features are chiseled and handsome, his eyes a lovely light blue with just a hint of green. The plaid button up he’s wearing stretches across incredibly broad shoulders, the sleeves rolled to reveal two toned forearms. The shirt’s tucked into jeans that highlight the man’s slim waist and muscled thighs, and Bucky needs to stop staring before he freaks the guy out.

He shakes himself out of his daze and smiles up at the man.  “Hey, there, neighbor,” Bucky begins. “I’m Bucky Barnes, and this is my business partner Natasha Romanov. We’ll be operating next door and we just wanted to pop by and say hello.”

“And maybe sample your coffee?” Natasha smiles hopefully, and the blond man laughs. It’s a deep, rich sound, and Bucky savors the way is washes over him like warm caramel.  

“Absolutely, come on in,” the blond grins. “I’m Steve Rogers, by the way,” he says as they enter the shop, then gestures to the two people loading pastries into a display case behind the counter. “And these two are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They’re good enough to supply me with baked goods at a very reasonable price.”

Then Steve’s reaching out to shake Natasha’s hand, then Bucky’s. The feel of Steve’s warm, broad palm against his is incredible, and Bucky feels a frisson of electric energy run through him. Again, he’s reminded of a lightning strike, and he really hopes Steve can’t tell what he’s thinking because the blond’s looking at him a little strangely.

“You all right, pal?” Steve asks, and Bucky lets go of his hand.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies. “Yeah, just tired, I guess. I suppose I could do with some coffee too.”

Steve nods, smiling. “The cold brew’s the only one that’s ready to go right now. That all right for you?”

“It’s perfect,” Natasha smiles, casting a sly sidelong glance at Bucky, and Steve might not have noticed Bucky’s strange reaction to him, but the redhead did. Bucky fights the urge to groan aloud because Nat playing matchmaker is just about the last thing he needs right now.

Steve returns to his place behind the counter and pours them each a cup.  “On the house,” he smiles as Bucky starts to pull his wallet from his back pocket.

“Thank you,” Bucky replies, grabbing the proffered cup and taking a long sip through the straw.

“Holy shit, this stuff is perfect,” Bucky moans, and he’s probably just imagining the way Steve’s eye darken at the sound.

“It really is great, Steve,”  Nat smiles. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Steve answers her, but his eyes linger on Bucky, and the brunet would be lying if he said he doesn’t feel a certain warmth growing in his chest because of that. “So what is it you guys do? What kind of shop you planning on running?”

“I’m a carpenter,” Bucky responds. “Nat does metalwork and glass blowing. It’s gonna be our workshop and a showroom.”

“That sounds great,”  Steve exclaims. “Hey, listen, if you’re going to have any kind of a grand opening thing, I’d be happy to supply some coffee and pastries.”

“Oh, we couldn’t ask that of you,” Bucky says, just as Natasha is replying, “Steve, that would be amazing!”

Bucky glares at Natasha, but she steamrolls him as usual. “We would very much appreciate that kindness for our grand opening day, thank you.”

A lot of people get nervous when there’s tension between Bucky and Natasha - they’re both intimidating in their own way - but Steve just chuckles at the two of them. “You just let me know when you need it, all right?”

“Oh, we will,” Natasha is grabbing Bucky by the arms and pulling him out of the shop. “We’ll see you around, Steve, thanks so much for the coffee.”

“Yeah, thanks, Steve,” Bucky calls out over his shoulder as Nat drags him out the door to wait for their tools and machinery to be delivered to the new space.

 

* * *

 

“Coffee and pastries for their grand opening, eh?” Wanda smirks. “I suppose we’ll be supplying you with extra that day?”

“Shit,” Steve curses, running a hand through his short blond hair. “I wasn’t thinking, guys, I’m sorry.”

“Of course you weren’t,” Wanda’s smirk morphs into a full-blown grin. “I told you he was handsome.”

“That’s not-” Steve begins, but Pietro interrupts.

“Steve, please,” the young man sighs. “The tension in the room when the two of you shook hands was palpable. You’ll be fucking by month’s end.”

Steve’s mouth drops open, and the twins laugh at his surprised expression.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Wanda giggles. “He looked just as shell-shocked over you.”

That _does_ help if Wanda’s right. Bucky is a gorgeous man. He’s tall and Wanda’s right - he _does_ look strong. He’s got maybe the prettiest gray eyes Steve’s ever seen - there’s just a touch of blue to them - and his mouth looks soft and inviting.

Bucky’s brown hair is long and unkempt in a way that makes it look as though someone’s just run their fingers through it. His sharp jawline is covered in a fine layer of dark stubble, and Steve wonders what that would feel like against the smooth skin of his face if they kissed.

“You guys are crazy,” Steve shakes himself out of his daze. “I was just being polite, and even if I _did_ think he was cute, there’s no way a guy like that would want me.”

“You really are the most oblivious man I’ve ever met,” Pietro rolls his eyes, and his sister nods along with him.

“Don’t you two need to go open your bakery?” Steve grumbles.

And even if he can’t quite believe the twins, Steve can’t get the idea of Bucky _maybe_ finding him attractive out of his head.

Wouldn’t _that_ be something?

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s  supervising the movers as they unload his and Nat’s supplies when the redhead sidles up beside him and says, “So, do you wanna place bets now on when you’re gonna fuck Steve, or do you wanna wait a couple weeks?”

“Will you keep your goddamn nose out of my love life for once, Romanov?” Bucky grouses, nodding to a mover as he sets down an electric wood lathe.

“Love life, eh?” Natasha smirks. “Already optimistic about your chances. I like it.”

“I hate you,” Bucky sighs, running a hand across his work table, and maybe he’s thinking about how good Steve would look spread out against the light wood, skin flushed with arousal, lips bruised from Bucky’s kisses. But Nat doesn’t need to know that.

“Yeah, yeah,” Natasha grins. “You should get to know him, though. We both should. He seems like a nice guy, and god knows you could use more friends.”

Bucky levels a glare at the redhead, but she just laughs and then leads a mover carrying a crate of welding torches back to her space.

Bucky’d like Natasha to let him handle his own life without interference for a change, but she does have a point about getting to know Steve.

Bucky _could_ use more friends.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s more than a little surprised to see Bucky walk through the door of his shop later that afternoon.

“Hope you won’t get sick of me, pal,” Bucky leans up against the counter, and his grin takes Steve’s breath away. “I drink a lot of coffee, so this place is kind of like a godsend for me.”

“Uh, yeah,” Steve grins. “I’m sure I won’t. What, uh, what can I get you?” Steve could kick himself for how goddamn stilted his speech sounds. For the first time in god knows when, he gives a shit about the impression he’s making on someone, and he probably couldn’t sound more awkward if he tried.

Bucky must pick up on it because he asks, “You doing ok? You seem a little distracted?”

“Yeah,” Steve chuckles, trying as hard as possible to seem cool and collected. He hopes for once in his life that he’s at least halfway succeeding. “I could probably use a cup myself.”

“Why don’t you take a break, Steve?” a deep voice interrupts them, and Steve turns to see his partner Sam behind him. “I can take over the register for a while.”

“You sure?” Steve asks, and when Sam nods, Steve turns back to Bucky. “Buck, this is Sam Wilson. He’s the co-owner here and probably the reason I haven’t run this place into the ground yet.  Sam this is Bucky Barnes, he just bought the place next door.”

“Probably?” Sam snorts, and reaches out to shake Bucky’s hand. “More like definitely, Rogers. Nice to meet you, Bucky.”

“Likewise,” Bucky smiles, and then his eyes are back on Steve. “So, since you’re takin’ a break, you wanna sit with me for a bit? I’d love to get to know my new neighbor who’ll be supplying me with my daily caffeine intake.”

Steve can feel the blush rising to his cheeks as he grabs the two coffees Sam is handing him because there’s a flirtatious edge to Bucky’s voice now, and he’s not really sure how to handle it.

“This is the carpenter, yeah?” Sam asks, smirking.

“Yes,” Steve sighs and Sam laughs.

“Good luck. And ask him about what we talked about earlier, ok?”

“Me?!” Steve exclaims in a fierce whisper. “But it’s a business transaction!”

“Yeah, you,” Sam chuckles. “You can handle it, Steve. Yeah, I’m your numbers guy, but this place is your baby.”

Steve takes a quick sip of the Colombian roast Sam handed him, hoping the strong coffee will be enough to fortify him. He wishes he had some kind of alcohol to add to it. That might ease his nerves as he  rounds the counter and heads to the table where Bucky’s taken a seat.

 _You can do this, Rogers,_ he gives himself a mental pep talk. _He’s just a guy. Just a really hot guy that you’ll probably see regularly. And maybe you’re wondering what he looks like naked._

**_Fuck._ **

 

* * *

 

“So, after you left I was thinking of you,” Steve blurts out, and Bucky has to choke back a laugh at the blush that colors the blond's cheeks. “I mean, I was thinking of something to _ask_ you.”

“Shoot,” Bucky grins, and then takes a sip of his coffee. He’s curious, so he moans the way he did this morning over the cold brew, and, yeah, Steve’s pupils are definitely dilated. Bucky files that away, saving it for later perusal. “You do make excellent coffee, Rogers.”

“Thanks,” Steve replies, voice cracking slightly.

The blond clears his throat and continues, “Well, Sam and I have actually been talking about getting new counters for the shop,” Steve says, voice evening out and getting stronger as he discusses his business. “You know up front where the cash registers and everything are. We’ve been saving up for years. The ones we have are pretty old - they were here when we bought the place - and we could use new ones. Maybe even new tables, but we’re undecided on that front. And I was thinking maybe we could hire you?”

“Steve, that would be great,” Bucky grins. “We don’t have any big jobs lined up right now, and, God, it’d be incredible to just have people who want bigger pieces walk over here to see what Nat and I are capable of. I’ll bring over our book later.”

“Your book?” Steve looks perplexed, and _god,_ does every facial expression have to look utterly adorable on that handsome face?

“Yeah, you know,” Bucky smiles. “Past work. You don’t just hire a carpenter without checking out the stuff they’ve already done. I could just give you the website, but I'm right next door, so I figure I'll bring the actual portfolio over. Maybe tomorrow morning?”

“Oh, right,” Steve huffs out a laugh as he flushes, and Bucky would really like to know how far that lovely pink color extends. “Yeah, sure, tomorrow. And sorry, Sam’s the practical half. He should be having this conversation with you.”

“You’re doing fine,” Bucky winks, and the blush on Steve’s cheeks deepens even further. Maybe he _will_ take Natasha up on that bet after all. She could have a point, and Bucky certainly wouldn’t be opposed to getting this gorgeous man into his bed.

They chat for about fifteen more minutes, setting up a time later in the week for all four of them to meet up and discuss the scope of the work that needs to be done.

Bucky leaves the shop with a smile on his face, already looking forward to his morning coffee.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you blush that hard since we were in high school, Rogers,” Sam smirks as Steve takes his place behind the counter.

“I am so fucked,” Steve groans. “God, I must have sounded like such an idiot.”

“Probably,” Sam deadpans, and Steve punches him in the shoulder. “Look, it didn’t seem to bother him. Boy couldn’t keep his eyes off you.”

“You’re just saying that,” Steve sighs.

“You know I’m not that nice,” Sam shrugs. “Just telling you what I saw. And I saw a man who is definitely interested in getting to know you. In the biblical sense.”

“Oh my god,” Steve rubs his temples. “Would you just - don’t you have some books to be keeping? Some numbers to run? Some inventory to check? Anything?”

“I don’t,” Sam chuckles. “But I’ll leave you alone. For now.”

Steve punches his friend, a little harder this time. “Gee, thanks.”

 

 

 


	2. Out to Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bucky, this is incredible,” Steve breathes as he turns page after page, and Bucky feels a swell of pride in his chest. He’s always happy when anyone appreciates his work, but he’s particularly thrilled that Steve is impressed. He wants this job, and not just because the shop could use the money.
> 
> “Thank you, Steve,” Bucky places a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezes gently, savoring the way the man’s blue eyes snap to meet his. “I’m glad you like it.”
> 
> Bucky swears Steve’s breath catches in his throat, and his eyes definitely dip to Bucky’s lips.
> 
> Then Sam’s coming through the door, and whatever strange magic was in the air between them is gone as Steve averts his gaze back to the book. Bucky removes his hand from Steve’s shoulder, silently cursing Sam for his timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Bucky gets to the shop around 6:30 the next morning even though he and Nat had agreed that eight was early enough. But sleep has eluded him, and the idea of maybe wandering over to Cool Beans and chatting with its owner has a lot more appeal than tossing and turning in his bed for another hour or two. The glow of the early morning sun is still weak, and the cool breeze coming through his open windows is refreshing and welcome.

As he hops down from the cab of his truck (which has definitely seen better days), Wanda and Pietro are just leaving the coffee shop, empty cardboard boxes in hand.

“Mr. Barnes,” Wanda exclaims when she sees him, a smile lighting up her pretty features as she and her brother stride over to him. “What a pleasant surprise!”

“It’s Bucky, Wanda,” the brunet grins, reaching out to shake her hand, then her brother’s. “Mornin’, Pietro.”

“It is,” Pietro deadpans. “You’re here awfully early. Any particular reason why?”

Bucky gapes at the young man for a moment because Pietro’s tone and the way he’s sizing Bucky up suggests that he knows _exactly_ why Bucky’s here, and Jesus, is he _that obvious?_ But then he remember the leather-bound binder in his hands and holds it up.

“Steve and Sam are thinking of hiring me for some work,” Bucky explains. “Just bringing Steve our book of past work before they commit to anything.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll find Steve has any problems committing,” Wanda smirks. “Once he makes up his mind about wanting someone, he’s very tenacious about having them. Just a little shy is all.”

“Right,” Bucky smiles, even though he’s pretty sure Wanda’s not talking about the possibility of Bucky working on the coffee shop right now. “Well, it was great seeing you guys. And hey, do you have a card with your bakery’s address? I’d love to stop by as soon as I have a free morning.”

Pietro whips out a card so quickly that Bucky actually has a little trouble following the motion. “We look forward to seeing you, Bucky.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Bucky replies, waving as he walks toward the door of Cool Beans. “I’ll be around soon.”

Bucky’s never met a pair of twins as odd as the Maximoffs, he reflects, but at least Wanda and Pietro are nice.

 

* * *

 

“Very subtle, sis,” Pietro smirks as Bucky walks away from them and toward Steve’s shop.

Wanda’s laugh is high and clear. “Those two don’t need subtle. They need a good hard push. You know as well as I do how stubborn and hesitant Steve can be. But I’ll bide my time. They’ve only just met after all.”

Pietro rolls his eyes and motions his sister toward their delivery van. They climb in and drive off to open their own shop.

 

* * *

 

When Steve hears the knock on the front door, he assumes the twins have forgotten something and expects to see either Wanda or Pietro. So, he’s very surprised - but not at all disappointed - to see Bucky standing there, smiling and waving.

Steve rounds the counter, strides through the seating area and opens the door for the dark-haired man.

“Hey, Bucky!” Steve exclaims, and he can’t stop his eyes from giving the carpenter a quick once over. Bucky’s wearing a gray henley that brings out his eyes in a way that’s genuinely distracting and loose, light wash jeans hang low on his hips. His long hair is pulled into a messy little bun, and all Steve wants to do is pull it free and run his fingers through Bucky’s messy waves.

“You just gonna keep starin’ at me, or you gonna let me in so I can show you the book?” Bucky’s laughing voice forces Steve out of his head, and he can feel a hot flush rise to his cheeks.

“Yeah, sorry,” Steve steps aside, allowing Bucky to enter. “Haven’t had my morning coffee yet. Guess I’m a little spacey this morning.”

“Right,” Bucky grins, placing the binder down on the table. “I could use a cup myself if it’s not too much trouble.”

Steve nods and hurries back to fix them a couple of coffees. His hands shake a little as he pours the French roast into two paper cups, and he wills himself to keep it the fuck together. Steve hasn’t been this nervous around someone he found attractive since he was a teenager, and it’s beyond frustrating that at nearly thirty years old, he’s still susceptible to such out of control feelings.

Steve takes a deep breath to steady himself and heads back to the table where Bucky is waiting, the two steaming coffees warming his hands.

 

* * *

 

 “Bucky, this is incredible,” Steve breathes as he turns page after page, and Bucky feels a swell of pride in his chest. He’s always happy when anyone appreciates his work, but he’s particularly thrilled that Steve is impressed. He wants this job, and not just because the shop could use the money.

“Thank you, Steve,” Bucky places a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezes gently, savoring the way the man’s blue eyes snap to meet his. “I’m glad you like it.”

Bucky swears Steve’s breath catches in his throat, and his eyes definitely dip to Bucky’s lips.

Then Sam’s coming through the door, and whatever strange magic was in the air between them is gone as Steve averts his gaze back to the book. Bucky removes his hand from Steve’s shoulder, silently cursing Sam for his timing.

“Well, hey, neighbor,” Sam smirks, and Bucky gets the feeling that this man knows _exactly_ what Bucky is up to.

“Hey, Sam,” Bucky smiles, doing his best to project total innocence. “I was just dropping off some samples of mine and Nat’s work.”

“Uh huh,” Sam deadpans. “First thing in the morning too. Thoughtful.”

“I try,” Bucky quips, then turns back to Steve. “Thanks for the coffee, man. Just drop that off later when you’re both done checking it out, all right?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies, eyes still focused on the pages in front of him. Bucky nudges Steve’s shoulder and smiles when uncertain blue eyes meet his own.

“I’ll see you around, pal,” Bucky says, and is rewarded with a tentative smile.

“See you, Buck,” Steve answers. “And thanks for bringing this over.”

“Sure thing,” Bucky says, clapping Steve on the shoulder and then heading for the door. “Nice to see you again, Sam. Look forward to hearing what you think.”

“Bye, Bucky,” Sam grins, and Bucky thinks that maybe Steve’s friend is in his corner.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry for interrupting,” Sam calls as he rounds the corner and begins busying himself behind the counter. “Didn’t realize you’d have company so early.”

“Neither did I,” Steve replies. “And you didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Really?” Sam chuckles. “Because it might have been just me, but it looked like the two of you were about 30 seconds from making out right on that table.”

“Oh my god,” Steve groans, dropping his head to rest in his arms. “I don’t know who’s gonna be worse about this whole thing, you or Wanda. She was harping about him the whole time we were stocking the display case.”

“It has been a while, Steve,” Sam’s voice has taken on a softer tone. “You should put yourself back out there. She would have wanted you to, you know? To be happy again.”

Steve sighs, lifting his head to meet Sam’s concerned dark eyes. “I know that, Sam. We’ll see, all right? I’m not gonna lie, Bucky’s really hot and he seems cool so far. But let me take it a day at a time, ok? Let me move at my own pace. Besides, I _am_ happy. I have a great business and a kickass partner.”

“I mean, obviously,” Sam replies, smiling down at his friend, and Jesus, Steve got lucky the day Sam Wilson walked into his life. “Still gonna tease the shit out of you, Rogers.”

Steve barks out a laugh, rising from his chair. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

* * *

 

Steve takes a break around noon and strolls into the space next door to Cool Beans. The sight that greets him has him gasping a little, and he’s glad there’s some power tools running to mask the sound.

Bucky is sprawled on the cement floor, torso twisted slightly as he drills a screw into what Steve assumes is going to be the counter where customers are greeted once the shop opens. The wood is a deep, rich mahogany, and the detail-work is incredible. Of course, Steve can hardly focus on that because Bucky’s shirtless, his toned and taut upper-body exposed and sweaty and _holy shit_.

“Hey, Steve!” Natasha shouts from the doorway at the back of the shop where her smaller work area is located. A smirk graces her pretty, pale features and _fuck_ , she totally caught him staring at Bucky. Bucky switches the drill off, shimmying away from his work, and hopping up with a grace that leaves Steve feeling a little off-balance.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky’s panting a little, but smiling, and Steve’s not really sure if he’s going to be able to speak this man is so beautiful. He’s got to at least try, though.

“Hey, guys,” Steve attempts a grin, and it feels mostly genuine. “Just, uh, bringing the book back before I run out to lunch.”

“Thanks, Steve,” Natasha has walked over to them and takes the book from the blond. “I trust you liked what you saw?”

The mischief dancing in the redhead’s eyes clues Steve in that she’s not talking about the binder full of their work. Well, not _only_ that.

“I did,” Steve replies, praying he won’t blush and give himself away. “Very impressive. I’m lookin forward to our meeting Friday night to discuss the work.”

“You said something about lunch?” Bucky asks grabbing a white tank from the floor, and Steve’s eyes are drawn to the brunet’s left arm. The skin there is marked by twisting red marks branching off and swirling down from Bucky’s shoulder. It doesn’t look like a tattoo, but it’s more beautiful than any scar Steve’s ever seen.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve shakes himself a little, forcing himself to meet Bucky’s eyes. “Yeah, just grabbing a sandwich. You guys wanna come?”

“I have some work I need to do, but Bucky’s been working for hours,” Natasha replies. “I’m sure he could use a break.”

“You don’t mind?” Bucky grins, pulling the tank over his head. “I know I’m kind of gross, but I’m starving.”

“You look great,” Steve says without thinking, and then blushes. “I mean, fine, you know? It’s just a sandwich place, nothin’ fancy. And no, I don’t mind at all.”

“Perfect,” Bucky smiles, grabbing his wallet from his work table and sliding it into his back pocket. “You want anything, Nat?”

“Just grab me a turkey hoagie,” Natasha waves them out the door. “I’ll see you later. Have fun, boys.”

 

* * *

 

“You wanna know how I got it?” Bucky asks with a grin as Steve’s eyes drift to his scarred left arm for the fifth or sixth time as they sit munching on their sandwiches. Steve jerks a little, and Bucky guess he startled the blond. Embarrassed him too, if the flush covering Steve’s face is anything to go by,

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Steve mumbles. “I didn’t mean to stare, it’s just-” Steve trails off, staring at his egg salad sandwich as though it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen.

“Just what?” Bucky questions, and then Steve’s blue eyes are locked with his, inscrutable and intense, and Bucky’s mouth feels kind of dry all of a sudden.

“It’s just pretty is all,” Steve doesn’t break eye contact, and Bucky’s not sure where this confidence has come from, this directness, but he doesn’t mind it at all. He barks out a laugh.

“Thanks,” Bucky replies. “It is prettier than most scars, I guess. I was struck by lightning on a golf course when I was seventeen. I used to caddy. Thunderstorm came on a lot quicker than we thought it would, and I had a bag full of metal clubs slung over my shoulder.”

“Did it hurt?” Steve asks, his eyes rapt with attention as they flick from Bucky’s eyes to his arm and back again.

“From what I can remember, yeah,” Bucky chuckles. “The memory’s pretty vague, and it was almost fifteen years ago. I’m assuming I blocked a lot of it out because of how badly it hurt. I got lucky, though. I lived.”

“Jesus,” Steve breathes. “Thank god for that.”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiles. “Makes for a hell of a story, though. What about you? Any nasty scars?”

Steve hesitates for a moment, and Bucky gets the feeling he’s getting a half-truth when Steve gestures at Bucky’s arm and says, “Nothing like that.”

Steve can’t quite meet his eyes, but Bucky won’t push. The blond’s body is tense in a way that speaks to past pain, and Bucky knows that not all scars live on the surface of someone’s skin. But if Steve doesn’t want to talk about it, he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Lucky you, then,” Bucky replies as he takes another bite of his BLT.

“Yeah, lucky me,” Steve sighs, and the look on the blond’s face makes Bucky want to reach over and grab his hand, tell him everything’s going to be okay. Instead, he nods and keeps chewing.

 

* * *

 

“We should do that again,” Steve finds himself saying as they reach Bucky’s shop. “It’s nice to have company.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Bucky replies, and the way his eyes travel down Steve’s body leaves the blond feeling giddy and exposed. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Steve grins. “If you need any coffee this afternoon, you know where to find me."

“I do,” Bucky reaches out and grips Steve’s upper arm tight for just a moment, and _Christ_ , how can such a simple touch leave Steve feeling faint? “I’ll see you, Steve.”

Then Bucky’s bounding through his door and Steve is left standing on the sidewalk outside, wondering what it would feel like if Bucky’s strong hands would feel grasping an entirely different part of his anatomy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. To those of you who have left kudos or bookmarked the story, a double thanks. To the gems who left really encouraging comments after just one chapter, triple thanks. You're all gifts.


	3. All in Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You dance?”
> 
> Steve’s blue eyes snap back to Bucky’s, excited and a little unsure. “I used to,” he replies, and there’s a wistfulness to Steve’s tone and a sadness in his eyes that breaks Bucky’s heart just a little bit.
> 
> Bucky smiles, holding out his hand. “Come on, then.”
> 
> “Buck, I don’t know,” Steve looks up at him through too-long lashes, biting his lip, and Bucky _really_ wants to lean over and kiss all that uncertainty away. Instead he jerks his head toward the floor in a come-on motion. 
> 
> “I don’t bite, Steve,” Bucky chuckles, then winks. “Unless you ask me to, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless all of you who have read this so far, you're so great. I hope you like this chapter!

Bucky and Natasha stroll through the doors of Cool Beans on Friday about five minutes before the shop is scheduled to close. Steve’s heart speeds up at the sight of Bucky, and the grin the brunet flashes his way has the butterflies in Steve’s stomach doing doing some aerial moves the Blue Angels would envy.

Steve’s busy getting their last couple of customers situated with to-go coffees, so Sam walks out to greet their neighbors with a couple of iced mochas. The three of them sit at one of the small round tables and begin chatting. Steve joins them about ten minutes later.

“Hey, Bucky,” the blond grins, then nods to the redhead sitting beside him. “Nat, good to see you.”

“You as well, Steve,” Natasha replies, taking a sip of her drink. “Now, let’s talk about what you guys wanna do here.”

Steve explains the need for new counters, and some new tables. They want all the wood to be dark, and they’d like some metal detailing for the counters if possible.

“That’s definitely doable,” Natasha says, standing and walking toward the counter. She surveys the space at the front of the store, sharp eyes taking in the current counter space.

“I have an idea,” she begins. “Right now your counters are just wood. What would you think of a more open concept? Still dark wood, but maybe a large window so that you can see through? We can do shelving and you could decorate with some coffee themed stuff? It’ll open the space up, make it look larger.”

“Will that be a lot in terms of extra cost?” Sam asks. Steve’s glad this man is his business partner because he’s so excited by the prospect of Natasha’s idea that he probably would have just said yes.

“Not much more, no. Maybe another two or three hundred or so.” Natasha explains. “Of course, you can go with just the dark wood; that’ll look nice. But I think the window would really set it off nicely.”

“Steve?” Sam defers, grinning so that Steve knows he’s on board with a little extra money being spent.

“I love that idea,” Steve smiles and Natasha lights up at the praise, and then Steve turns to Bucky. “That seem doable to you?”

“Absolutely,” Bucky replies. “I think it’ll look perfect. Although, I think you could do one better than just decorating the space. And it’d mean more money for you.”

“Yeah?” Sam asks, quirking a brow, and crossing his arms across his chest as he leans back in his chair. “What’s that?”

“Sell the roasts you make here,” Bucky grins, mirroring Sam’s movements and glancing Steve’s way. The blond is nodding as Bucky speaks so that he knows he’s got at least one of them on board. “The counter would be a perfect display space.”

“That’s actually an idea we’ve been discussing for a couple of months now,” Sam says. “But you’re right, the counter would be a great place to display what we offer if we decide to go in that direction.”

“Perfect,” Bucky smiles. “All right, so the counter for sure, and how many new tables did you need? I’d say half of these rounded ones still look like they’re in good shape.”

“They are,” Steve replies. “We need the larger square tables replaced. We’ve got, what, 12 of those?” Steve glances at Sam who nods.

“So, the counter and 12 tables,” Bucky nods, eyes flicking across the room. “Steve, why don’t I come in early Monday when you get in and take measurements then? I should be able to have an estimate for you by Tuesday morning if we do it that way.”

“Monday’s perfect,” Steve grins. “Thank you.”

“It’s our pleasure, Steve,” Nat says, stretching as she rises from the table. “I say this calls for a celebration. What are you two doing tonight?”

“Not a damn thing,” Sam grins. “What you got in mind, Red?”

Natasha’s eyes narrow slightly, lips quirking into a smirk as she glances over at Steve and Bucky. “Dinner and drinks? I hear the bar the next block over is pretty good.”

“I’m in,” Sam replies. “Steve? Bucky?”

They both nod, and so the foursome gets up and sets off on foot to while the night away.

 

* * *

 

Natasha drags Sam onto the dance floor once they’ve finished eating, but the way the two keep glancing back at the table assures Bucky it has _nothing_ to do with the two of them and everything to do with giving Bucky and Steve time alone.

He’s simultaneously exasperated with the redhead and grateful to her.

“So, why’d you open a coffee shop?” Bucky asks Steve who’s watching the couples on the dance floor with what looks like longing. Maybe after a chat, Bucky will ask Steve to dance.

“Oh,” Steve starts, blue eyes blinking rapidly as he focuses his attention on Bucky. “Sorry, spaced out for a sec. Uh, why’d I open a coffee shop? Well, after my parents died, I bounced around the foster system a lot. Didn’t get a chance to stay in one place too long. I worked hard, though, got a scholarship to the state college, started taking some business courses. That’s where I met Sam. I never had much, so I just wanted a place that was _mine,_ you know? Plus, I love coffee. Just seemed like a good fit.”

“I didn’t know your parents had passed,” Bucky reaches out and runs a soothing hand along Steve’s arm, just for a moment. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you,” Steve smiles. “It was a long time ago, but I miss them. I like to think they’d be proud that I managed to accomplish something that makes me happy.”

“I’m sure they would be,” Bucky replies, nudging Steve as the blond’s eyes flick back to the dozen or so couples on the floor. “You dance?”

Steve’s blue eyes snap back to Bucky’s, excited and a little unsure. “I used to,” he replies, and there’s a wistfulness to Steve’s tone and a sadness in his eyes that breaks Bucky’s heart just a little bit.

Bucky smiles, holding out his hand. “Come on, then.”

“Buck, I don’t know,” Steve looks up at him through too-long lashes, biting his lip, and Bucky _really_ wants to lean over and kiss all that uncertainty away. Instead he jerks his head toward the floor in a come-on motion.

“I don’t bite, Steve,” Bucky chuckles, then winks. “Unless you ask me to, of course.”

Steve’s flushing bright red, but he’s laughing and sliding out of his chair. He takes Bucky’s hand, and the brunet pulls him along, twirling Steve in a circle as they reach the dance floor. Bucky gets the sense that he needs to be careful here and dances at a respectable distance, touching Steve only occasionally as they dance together. The blond moves into Bucky’s space all on his own, and the feel of Steve’s hands resting gently on his hips is heaven as far as Bucky’s concerned.

“You’re pretty good at this Rogers,” Bucky laughs as Steve spins him out and twirls him.

“Not so bad yourself, Barnes,” Steve’s smile is brilliant, and Bucky hopes that he gets to see this side of the blond _way_ more often after tonight.

 

* * *

 

“So, what do you think?” Natasha grins at Sam as they watch their best friends move together in an easy way that practically screams meant to be. “How long will it take them to get together?”

Nat likes the way Sam throws his head back when he laughs, bright white teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of the bar, and she has to remind herself that she’s here to help Bucky along, not catch feelings herself. “I don’t know about Bucky, but Steve’s kind of a slow mover. He, uh, he had some trouble a couple years back, and he’s been real hesitant about getting back into dating.”

“What kind of trouble?” Nat’s green eyes shine with concern, and Sam’s a little short of breath all of a sudden.

“He’ll tell you guys about it if and when he’s ready,” Sam replies, tightening his grip on the redhead’s hips just a little. “Not my place to say.”

Natasha smiles, not her usual smirk, but a wide and genuine smile, and Sam’s not at all dizzied by it. _Nope._

“Fair enough,” she replies, bumping her hip into his and chuckling.

This woman might be a problem, Sam thinks as he pulls her just a little bit closer.

 

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning is difficult for Steve, but he manages to haul himself out of bed and into the shower. They open an hour later on Saturdays and Sundays (and Steve doesn’t go in on Sundays at all unless there’s an emergency), but they’d stayed until close at the bar, so Steve’s running on just a few hours of sleep.

Thank god he owns a coffee shop, he thinks, chuckling to himself as the hot spray of the shower wakes him up a bit. Besides, he thinks, smiling as he remembers the feeling of his hands on Bucky’s hips, last night was worth some exhaustion.

Steve makes his way through the morning on autopilot, fueled by numerous cups of cold brew coffee. The strong, chilled drink is refreshing, but it’s Bucky walking through the door around ten that really wakes Steve up.

“Hey!” Steve exclaims, and he can feel the big dumb smile stretching across his face. Should he tone it down? Probably, yes, but he doesn’t have the energy to try and hide how glad he is to see the brunet.

“Hey yourself,” Bucky grins as he leans up against the counter, his face just inches from Steve. “What’s a guy gotta do to get a cup of coffee around here?”

“Depends,” Steve quips, and he likes the way Bucky quirks his brow. “You want a standard cup or you want the good stuff?”

“Obviously the good stuff, punk,” Bucky smirks, leaning in even closer, and god, Steve can hardly breathe right now. Bucky’s eyes sparkle with mirth and mischief, and the quirk of his lips has Steve thinking some _decidedly_ impure thoughts. He doesn’t trust his voice not to betray how much Bucky’s affected him, so he just nods with a smile and fixes Bucky a cup of the cold brew.

Bucky takes the cup, sipping deeply through the straw, cheeks hollowing. He hums, low and deep, eyes locked with Steve’s as he hands him a five dollar bill.

Steve, who thought he was keeping it together fairly well, fumbles as he tries to make change, scattering dimes and nickels across the floor.   
  
“Fuck,” he hisses, blushing a bright red as Bucky giggles.

“You can keep the change, Steve,” Bucky winks, then saunters off to a table, sketchpad in hand.

Steve sighs, crouching to pick up the change and wondering why he has to be so cataclysmically bad at flirting.

 

* * *

 

Bucky glances up once in a while as he sketches the design for Steve’s new counters. It’s just to get the sketch right, he tells himself. It’s definitely not to see how many times he can catch the blond staring at him.

He’s more than a little gratified by how often Steve is glancing his way. Steve averts his gaze each time he’s caught, and Bucky can’t help but find the other man’s manner completely endearing. It’s going to be difficult to just sit back and let Steve come to him, but for now Bucky thinks it’s the best course of action. And it certainly won’t stop the brunet from attempting to goad Steve to action.

About ten minutes later, he finishes up the rough sketch and waves Steve over the next time he catches his eye. Steve’s smile is shy and he can barely keep eye contact with Bucky as he strides to the table, and _god_ , it really is unfair for someone so fucking hot to be so goddamn _cute_ at the same time.

“Whaddaya think?” Bucky asks, holding out the sketchpad and then holding his breath as Steve’s eyes flick over the sketch.

“This is,” Steve begins, a slow smile spreading across his handsome features, and Bucky’s chest tightens in a pleasant way at the sight of it. “This is perfect, Buck.”

“Glad you like it,” Bucky grins. “Now, how 'bout you and I blow this popsicle stand for a little bit and grab a bite to eat? My treat, since you’re gonna be dropping a pretty penny soon for my services."

Steve's laugh is intoxicating, and Bucky would very much to like to hear that sound every day, forever if possible. “Yeah, sure. Thanks, man.”

Even if it turns out that Steve’s not interested in him, Bucky knows there’s nowhere he'd rather be right now than strolling down the street on this beautiful spring afternoon with this funny, smart, genuinely _nice_ guy.

But Bucky’s got a good feeling about Steve. He just hopes his instincts aren’t wrong and reminds himself to be patient as he aches to reach out and grab Steve’s hand.

All in good time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I'm usually working on a bunch of stuff at once, so you're welcome to check out my [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) submit requests if there's something specific you want to see.


	4. Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s not the time or place for romance?” Bucky calls out as he enters the shop, and oh, _fuck,_ why does Steve have such godawful timing?
> 
> “I, uh,” Steve stammers. “That is, we were just-”
> 
> “Discussing romantic subplots in alien invasion movies,” Natasha’s voice is casual and breezy as though that’s not a weird thing to be talking about before 8 a.m. on a Saturday. “Steve thinks they’re silly. 
> 
> “Aw, come on, pal!” Bucky exclaims. “You’re telling me you don’t get choked up when Captain Steven Hiller and Jasmine Dubrow tie the knot in Independence Day?”
> 
> “Literally no one except you gets emotional about that movie, Buck,” Nat quips, rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since tomorrow's gonna be a real weird busy day for me and I have no idea if I'll have time to write, you get another chapter today. Hope you like it!

“So, Nat and I were thinking of doing the grand opening a week from this Saturday,” Bucky’s voice is a little strained since he’s in an awkward position taking measurements of the counter space on Monday morning, and Steve’s _definitely_ not staring at the strip of stomach that said position leaves bare.

“That’ll work for me,” Steve says, and his voice _does not crack_. Much. “Wanda and Pietro should be in soon with the pastries, so we just have to check in with them and make sure that’s enough notice. Their stuff’s pretty in demand, so it can get tricky doing big orders sometimes.”

“Yeah, I popped in there yesterday morning for some donuts,” Bucky says, voice accompanied by the gentle sound of the metal tape measure sliding along the underside of the counter. “I can understand why they’re popular. I’ve never had a better jelly donut in my life, I don’t think.”

“Their jellies are my favorite too,” Steve grins, and Bucky’s head pokes out so that the brunet can give him a smile.

“We’ll have to take a trip over one Sunday and like split a dozen or something,” Bucky chuckles, and the idea of spending a Sunday morning with Bucky sends warmth spiraling from Steve’s chest throughout his body.

“Sounds good to me,” Steve replies. “Oh, and I meant to ask you- we gonna be able to open the shop while the work’s going on?”

“Yeah, that’s not a problem,” Bucky replies, rising from the floor, and Steve is again struck by how gracefully the brunet’s movements are. He starts to wonder what the lithe, fluid body would be like in bed, but he shuts down that train of thought almost immediately because this is not the time or the place. “We’re gonna build all this stuff next door and then install it once it’s done. You’ll really only need to close for like a day or two.”

“That’s doable,” Steve smiles. “God, I’m glad you bought the place next door.”

“Yeah?” Bucky’s smile is genuine, and a little bit shy, and all right, maybe it’s melting Steve’s heart the tiniest bit. “Me too, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

Wanda and Pietro agree that the day Bucky has proposed for the grand opening works perfectly for them, and Wanda pulls out a pad of paper and a pen and takes down the items Bucky would like them to prepare.

“Do you mind if one of us comes?” Wanda asks. “This would be good promotion for the bakery.”

“Of course,” Bucky grins, jerking his thumb in Steve’s direction. “You’ll have blondie here for company.”

“Will she?” Steve asks, and Bucky is _really_ into it when Steve smirks, quirking a brow upward. “Didn’t realize I’d agreed to spend the day in your shop.”

Bucky pouts and delights in the way Steve’s blue eyes widen and the smirk morphs into a smile.

“Of course I’ll be there,” Steve chuckles. “I was only jokin’.”

“I know it, pal,” Bucky smiles at Steve, catching the look the twins exchange behind the blond. Honestly, literally everyone _but_ Steve realizes how into him Bucky is. It’d be funnier if it wasn’t so damn frustrating, but Bucky wills himself to be patient. Steve’ll come around.

“Well, I’ll leave you guys to stocking the shelves,” Bucky says. “I’ve got all my measurements, and I’ll get you the estimate tomorrow as promised. Once you and Sam OK it, we’ll start the work.”

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve waves as Bucky heads out. “I’ll see you later?”

“You know I can’t get through the afternoon without a cup,” Bucky calls over his shoulder. “Besides, we have our standing lunch unless you’re busy.”

“Nope, I’ll see you then,” Steve grins as Bucky turns, flashing him a smile and a wink. Bucky hopes the morning flies by because lunch with Steve is absolutely his favorite part of most days. And to think, he’s only known the guy for a little over a week. It feels like a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

“Standing lunch, eh?” Wanda smirks as she begins placing warm, flaky croissants into the display case. “Hadn’t realized you two were so chummy already.”

“Wanda,” Steve’s tone is warning, but the young woman pushes ahead anyway.

“Steve, you like this man, yes?”

“Well, yeah, but-” Steve begins, but Wanda cuts him off.

“But what?” Wanda asks gently. “You deserve to be happy, and he’s clearly interested in you. It’s been three years Steve. You should give him a chance. You should give _yourself_ that chance.”

Steve sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know I should. I just want to get to know him better before I jump into anything.”

“Well, of course,” Pietro rolls his eyes. “Wanda, this is a man who routinely takes twenty minutes to decide on a pastry at our bakery. You think he’s going to start dating a man he’s only known for a week or so?”

“I’m not sure if I should be offended right now or not,” Steve chuckles, and Pietro cracks one of his rare smiles.

“There’s nothing wrong with taking your time,” Pietro replies. “Though, I’ve always preferred moving fast myself.”

“Yes, we know how you operate, Casanova,” Wanda rolls her eyes as they finish lining up the last of the pastries. “But don’t hesitate too much, Steve. You’ve hesitated for too long as it is. You know we just want you to be happy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve grins. “Thanks, guys.”

 

* * *

 

The estimate is hand delivered by a smiling Bucky the next morning, and Steve and Sam sign off on it immediately. Steve’s no expert, but he’s pretty sure what they’re asking for should be substantially more expensive than the numbers at the bottom of the sheet of paper suggest.

“You’ve finally made an impression on someone who can help us in a business sense,” Sam laughs. “Thank god for small favors.”

“Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you and Nat look at each other when you think the other’s not watching,” Steve smirks. “She wants to eat you alive, Wilson.”

Sam’s mouth snaps shut and he goes into his office in the back, mumbling about “running some numbers.” _Right._

 

* * *

 

The grand opening is just a few days away, and Steve kind of can't believe how much time he's spent with Bucky in the last couple of weeks, or how important the other man has become to him. Steve wanders next door on Wednesday afternoon to grab Bucky before heading to a new taco place that opened up a couple blocks away, and honestly, he needs to start mentally preparing himself because Bucky at work is basically a walking wet dream.

Bucky is at his work table with the built-in saw - Steve has no idea what kind, but the whirling blade’s clearly a saw- cutting down pieces of wood. His shirt is gone, toned muscles glistening with sweat as he moves the wood along the table, the blade slicing through it like a knife slices through warm butter. Dust motes float through the air, and Steve stands mesmerized thinking about how unfair it is that Bucky looks hot as hell even when he’s wearing those stupid safety goggles.

Bucky must register a presence standing in the corner of his vision because he looks up and smiles when he sees Steve. He switches off the saw and pulls the safety goggles from his face and _Christ_ do his eyes have to look like the sky before a big storm? Is that _really_ necessary?

“Lunchtime already?” Bucky asks, grinning like he knows _exactly_ what Steve is thinking, and god, but Steve really is in big trouble. It’s been so long, too long really, since he’s felt such a magnetic pull to another person.

 _And look how that ended_ , his internal voice whispers viciously, and Steve slams the door on _that_ train of thought before it can get started. He is not going to dwell on the past right now. He is going to have a nice lunch with his new friend.

“Yeah,” Steve says smiling, because thinking of Bucky as his friend is easy and natural and _right_. “Lunchtime already.”

 

* * *

 

“You have a minute?” Bucky asks as Steve hands him his afternoon coffee the Friday before the carpentry shop’s grand opening. “Wanna show you somethin’.”

There are three customers seated at tables in the shop right now, and Bucky’s sure the college kids Steve hired for the duration of summer break can handle the place for a couple minutes. At least, he hopes they can because he’s practically bouncing with excitement to show Steve the progress on the counter.

“I can spare a moment for you, I think,” Steve smiles and follows Bucky out the door.

“Hey, your sign came!” Steve exclaims, then reads, “Born in a Barnes Fine Woodworking and Design.” Steve has to stop for a minute he’s laughing so hard, and Bucky smiles fondly at him. Of course, with a coffee shop named Cool Beans, Steve would appreciate the pun. Nat was right about the blond sharing Bucky’s stupid sense of humor.

“That is,” Steve gasps, wiping tears from his eyes. “That is the best thing.”

“Glad you like it,” Bucky grins, and he is glad, but he’s on a mission right now. He ushers Steve through the entrance to his shop, and is incredibly pleased when Steve’s jaw just about hits the floor.

“Jesus _Christ,_ ” Steve gapes, staring at the wooden frame that will be his new counter. He walks over and runs his hand across the smooth, dark surface of the wood, eyes following the beautiful molding that runs just below the top of the piece. The countertop itself is some of Natasha’s best work, if Bucky says so himself. The mottled brass gleams subtly, giving the piece a rustic, sort of industrial air.

“Still gotta build some shelving, and obviously we need to install the glass,” Bucky smiles. “But it’s coming along well.”

Steve is still just staring at the incomplete piece, lips parted and eyes wide.

“Well,” Bucky exclaims, throwing his hands into the air. “Say somethin’ for Christ’s sake or I’m gonna assume you hate it!”

Bucky’s not expecting Steve to turn and embrace him tightly, but he’s not at all upset about it. Steve’s arms are strong, he smells _amazing_ , and Bucky would just like to live in Steve’s embrace forever, please and thank you.

“I love it,” Steve’s voice is choked with emotion, and Bucky rubs soothing circles on Steve’s back, amazed at the effect his work is having on the man and willing himself not to tear up at Steve’s reaction.

“Good,” Bucky replies, hugging Steve tight, pulling back only when Steve loosens his grip.

“Sorry, I,” Steve stammers, eyes downcast. “It’s just so perfect, Buck. The shops finally going to look the way Sam and I have always envisioned it, and we have you and Nat to thank.”

“Don’t thank me until you see the finished product,” Bucky grins.

He nearly melts when Steve replies, “I know it’ll be perfect. You’re the one building it.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s grand opening begins at 9 a.m., but Steve still has to go through his usual Saturday morning paces before Sam comes in to oversee today’s work. Wanda and Pietro arrive right around the time Steve does, and they have the display case stocked in record time. Wanda stays behind as Pietro takes off to open the bakery, sipping coffee and reading at one of the tables while Steve gets coffee brewing for both the shop and the event next door.

Natasha arrives first, looking smart in dark wash jeans, brown lace-up boots and a crisp, white button-up. She pushes through the unlocked door and waves to get Steve’s attention.

“Morning, favorite neighbor,” the redhead sing songs, and Steve chuckles.

“I’ll get you your coffee in just a second,” Steve grins.

Natasha joins Wanda and the two begin chatting immediately, and Steve gets the distinct impression that one, the women have apparently become friendly since the day he introduced them, and two, from the way they keep glancing his way, they are talking about _him._

“You wanna tell me what you two are plotting over here?” Steve narrows his eyes and attempts to look intimidating, but it clearly doesn’t work because Wanda’s high, clear laugh rings through the empty shop.

“Why, whatever do you mean, Steven?” Wanda looks up at him, smiling sweetly, but he didn’t just fall off a turnip truck for god’s sake.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to, Wanda,” Steve admonishes her. “We’re professionals today, damn it. Not the time or the place for romance.”

“What’s not the time or place for romance?” Bucky calls out as he enters the shop, and oh, _fuck_ , why does Steve have such godawful timing?

“I, uh,” Steve stammers. “That is, we were just-”

“Discussing romantic subplots in alien invasion movies,” Natasha’s voice is casual and breezy as though that’s not a weird thing to be talking about before 8 a.m. on a Saturday. “Steve thinks they’re silly.

“Aw, come on, pal!” Bucky exclaims. “You’re telling me you don’t get choked up when Captain Steven Hiller and Jasmine Dubrow tie the knot in Independence Day?”

“Literally no one except you gets emotional about that movie, Buck,” Nat quips, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll just,” Steve is still reeling from that close call. “I’ll just grab everybody some coffee.”

“I’ll help,” Natasha rises and walks back behind the counter with him.

“Thank you,” Steve whispers as he pours himself and Bucky a cup each while Natasha piles a few pastries onto a plate. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” Natasha smiles, her grin widening as Sam walks through the door and waves. “Besides, he’s just as big a mess about you. He’s just better at hiding it.”

Steve stares after the redhead, dumbfounded as she saunters back to the table.

God, but he hopes she’s right.

 

* * *

 

“Steve, I can handle handing out pastries and coffee,” Wanda’s smile is mischievous as people crowd the space, checking out finished pieces, Bucky and Nat’s workstations and the in-progress counter for Steve’s shop. “Why don’t you help Bucky charm those ladies by telling them how much you love how the piece is coming along?”

“I swear to god, Maximoff, you are incorrigible,” Steve chuckles. “But I bet that could help, yeah.”

“Of course,” Wanda nods sagely. “There’s nothing older married women like better than gawking at attractive young men.”

Steve can’t control the volume of his laugh, and quite a few eyes are on them now, including Bucky’s. The brunet is smiling fondly at Steve, and Steve wonders if his heart rate will always double whenever Bucky looks at him that way.

He walks over, smiling indulgently at the women gathered around Bucky.

“Ladies,” Steve’s voice is smooth, his grin jovial. “I couldn’t help but notice you admiring this work in progress. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Very,” a dark-haired woman who’s probably about forty-five answers Steve with a smile, eyes traveling across his wide shoulders. This is the kind of attention Steve actually thrives under. When he knows it’s just for fun, just to sell a product, flirting comes naturally to him.

“He got all this done in less than a week,” Steve nods, clapping Bucky on the shoulder, delighting in the surprise he sees dancing in Bucky’s eyes. “I’m really looking forward to him putting it in next door.”

“That the only thing he’s putting somewhere?” a bottle blonde with bright red nails and a more risque outfit than her friends asks with a smirk, and the other women titter, some of them blushing.

Steve doesn’t miss a beat as he answers with a chuckle, “Well, he’ll be putting in some tables, too.”

The ladies laugh along with him, and he winks at Bucky who can’t seem to help laughing himself.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus, you’d never know he can be that smooth when he’s around Bucky,” Natasha whispers as she moves to stand by Wanda for a moment.

“Steve’s a wonderful flirt until he meets someone he’s actually interested in,” Wanda grins. “Then he’s a mess who needs all the help he can get.”

“Thank god he’s got us around,” Nat smirks. “Hey, can I get a coffee? I gotta get back over there, and as much as I love talking about my job, this is a little exhausting.”

“Coming right up,” Wanda grabs a paper cup and fills it. “You know, Sam’s single too.”

“I’m aware,” Natasha smiles. “Testing the waters there.”

“Oh, he comes off a little chilly at times,” Wanda replies. “But he’s a big softy, and he seemed to have a hard time taking his eyes off you this morning. Looked sad to see you go.”

“Always have to leave ‘em wanting more,” Natasha winks, and Wanda giggles as the redhead walks back to her workroom.

 

* * *

 

The crowd begins thinning out around three, and Steve and Wanda are packing up when Bucky catches a moment to talk to Steve.

“Thank you so much for helping out today, Steve,” Bucky smiles, squeezing one incredible bicep, and god he wants those strong arms around him in the worst way, but he plays it cool. “You too, Wanda; everybody loved your pastries.”

“You’re welcome, Bucky,” Wanda replies, then totes a box outside, leaving the two men alone.

“So, I was planning on taking a break tomorrow,” Bucky says. “Sunday’s gonna be our closed day, I think. And if I’m remembering right, it’s your day off too. I was thinking maybe we could hang out?”

“Uh, yeah,” Steve smiles, and Bucky’s chest lightens at the man’s yes. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Well, there’s a ballgame tomorrow,” Bucky continues. “I was thinking maybe I could invite some people over, grill. You think Sam and the Maximoffs would be in?”

“In for what?” Wanda pops up beside them at the mention of her last name, startling Bucky.

“Christ, you’re sneaky,” Bucky laughs. “I wanted to have a barbecue and watch the ballgame tomorrow. You and your brother wanna come?”

“Absolutely,” Wanda smiles. “Steve, will you be going too?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiles. “It’s a night game, right? Sam’ll be off work by then, I’m sure he’ll be in.”

“Perfect,” Bucky grins, handing Steve his phone. “Program your number in there, and I’ll text you details tomorrow morning and you can forward them on to everyone else. And, uh, do you think you’d wanna come a little early, maybe help me with the food and stuff?”

“Of course he will,” Wanda answers, and Bucky has to choke down a laugh as Steve glares down at his friend. “What? You love helping people! You’re great at grilling!”

Steve huffs out a laugh and turns his attention back to Bucky. “I’d love to.”

“Perfect,” Bucky smiles, then notices a couple admiring a cabinet he made. “Shit, I should go talk to them. I’ll text you tomorrow ok?”

Bucky doesn’t miss the knowing smile Wanda shoots at Steve, and he can’t help but grin at the prospect of spending some time alone with Steve tomorrow, and then enjoying a great Sunday evening with friends.

Things are looking good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Sunday Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now you,” Wanda commands Bucky pointing at the tiny cake. “I want a layman’s opinion.”
> 
> “How do you know I’m a layman?” Bucky teases. “For all you know I’m a cupcake expert.”
> 
> “Just eat the it,” Wanda smirks, and Bucky pops the whole thing into his mouth. The sweet, delicate cake is offset beautifully by the floral frosting, and Bucky hums in appreciation. 
> 
> “I like it,” Bucky nods. “I want another one as soon as possible.”
> 
> “I’ll bake a dozen just for you, Barnes,” Wanda smirks. “Just as soon as you ask Steve out on a real date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shit day, so some fluffy stuff ended up happening a little sooner in this story than I had originally planned because I needed a pick-me-up. Hope you guys like it!

Steve wakes to the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand and groans. He doesn’t recognize the number when he picks it up, but it’s already 8:30, so he figures he’ll answer it. The time might be kind of early for most people on a Sunday, but for Steve, that’s sleeping _way_ in.

“Hello,” Steve answers the call, voice still scratchy from sleep.

“Oh, shit, I woke you,” Bucky’s apologetic voice on the other end of the line does more to wake Steve up than a cup of coffee ever could. “I’m just so used to talking to you on the early side-”

“Buck, it’s fine,” Steve chuckles. “I’m usually up by now anyway. What’s up? Everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine,” Bucky replies. “I was actually just thinking about jelly donuts and how nice it’d be to share them with a friend this morning.”

“I can get behind that idea,” Steve grins. _Not all I’d like to get behind,_  his unhelpful mind supplies and he’s suddenly very conscious of the morning hard on he’s sporting below his sheets. “I just have to shower and stuff, and then I’ll come get you. Shoot me your address, and I’ll text you when I’m on the way.”

“You got it, pal,” Bucky chirps cheerfully. “I’ll see ya in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

Steve stands under the warm spray of the water, willing his erection to go away, but with thoughts of a certain brunet dancing through his head, it’s just not happening. Steve sighs, wrapping a hand around his cock, groaning at the pressure.

Soft moans and curses spill from his lips as he strokes, thinking of eyes like a thunderstorm, of tangling his fingers into thick, dark hair, of lips parting on a sigh of Steve’s name. He imagines taking the brunet apart and piecing him back together with slow kisses and gentle touches. He imagines that the tight, wet heat of his hand is Bucky, and bites down on a fist to stifle his shout when he comes, flushed and panting and wondering how he’s going to get through this day without making an ass of himself.

 

* * *

 

The bakery’s crowded when they walk in, but Pietro catches them and motions them to a table where a small sign reading _Reserved_ sits. There’s a box full of jelly donuts and two cups of coffee waiting for them, and Bucky’s glad he managed to get Wanda on the phone this morning to arrange this.

“Buck, did you call ahead?” Steve is grinning like a fool, and Bucky hopes like hell he gets the chance to make the blond smile like that every day.

“He did,” Pietro rolls his eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. “Who knew you were worth so much trouble, Rogers?”

Bucky can’t help but chuckle at the flush of color that spreads across Steve’s sharp cheekbones, but he doesn’t deny Pietro’s implication because Steve is worth _way_ more trouble than a quick phone call to his friends’ bakery. “Come on, Steve, let’s dig in.”

The two sit and chat, stuffing their faces with the delicious pastries as they discuss yesterday’s grand opening, the barbecue this evening and just how awful the baseball team they both support is probably going to be this year. Bucky’s not surprised when Wanda strolls over to the table about half an hour into their breakfast, but Steve clearly is, and _Christ_ , does that blush have to look so good on his cheeks? Does it really need to bring out his blue eyes like that?

“Well, good morning, boys,” Wanda’s eyes sparkle with mirth and Steve fidgets as she smiles down at them.  “So lovely to see you both so early in the morning. Such a pleasant surprise.”

“Hi, Wanda,” Steve sighs as he takes a sip of coffee, and Bucky has to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle a laugh at Steve’s obvious exasperation. The young woman hasn’t exactly been subtle about her opinions when it comes to Steve and Bucky, so the brunet is surprised when Wanda simply places two tiny cupcakes before them.

“New recipe for you to try, Steve,” Wanda grins, turning her attention to Bucky. “Steve always taste tests my experiments in the kitchen. He has a very refined palette.”

“”What’s this one?” Steve asks, unwrapping his cupcake and motioning for Bucky to do the same.

“It’s the vanilla-honey cake with lavender buttercream,” Wand a replies. “I think I finally got the frosting  right.”

Bucky watches as Steve takes a thoughtful, delicate bite. A slow smile spreads across his features. “Wanda this is perfect,” Steve praises her, and Wanda claps her hands.

“Now you,” Wanda commands Bucky as she points at the tiny cake. “I want a layman’s opinion.”

“How do you know I’m a layman?” Bucky teases. “For all you know I’m a cupcake expert.”

“Just eat it,” Wanda smirks, and Bucky pops the whole thing into his mouth. The sweet, delicate cake is offset beautifully by the floral frosting, and Bucky hums in appreciation.

“I like it,” Bucky nods. “I want another one as soon as possible.”

“I’ll bake a dozen just for you, Barnes,” Wanda smirks. “Just as soon as you ask Steve out on a real date.”

Bucky has to smack Steve across the back as the blond begins choking on the sip of coffee he’s just taken.

“Thanks, Wanda, you’re a pal,” Bucky calls out, grinning at the young woman as she heads back behind the counter.

“Come on,” Bucky laughs as Steve finally manages to catch his breath.  “Let’s get out of here before she kills you. I need to pick some stuff up at the store for later, and I could use a hand if you’re not busy.”

 

* * *

 

“So, I’d like to apologize for Wanda,” Steve starts as he follows Bucky down the condiment aisle with the small shopping cart they grabbed upon entering the supermarket.

“No need to apologize, Steve,” Bucky shoots a grin at the blond, and _god_ , does anything get this man worked up or is he always the epitome of calm, cool and collected?

“It didn’t bother you?” Steve asks.

“No, it didn’t bother me,” Bucky chuckles. “Look, I think it’s really nice that your friends are so concerned about your happiness. I think it’s even nicer that they like me enough already to want the two of us to go out. They clearly think the world of you, Steve.”

“They can just be exhausting sometimes,” Steve sighs.

“Believe me, I know,” Bucky grins. “You think Natasha ever leaves me alone about my love life? Hell no.”

“You got your eye on somebody?” Steve asks, and Bucky has to hold onto the cart, he’s laughing so hard.

“You really are adorable when you’re oblivious, Rogers,” Bucky giggles as he grabs bottles of ketchup, mustard and barbecue sauce and tosses them into their cart. “Come on. Gotta find some decent hot dogs.”

Steve’s head is swimming with what that comment implies. Because it kind of sounds like Bucky is saying _Steve’s_ the one he’s got his eye on.

Steve decides it’s in his best interest to let it lie for now, since he thinks he’d cause a hell of a scene shoving Bucky up against the shelving here in the store and kissing the life out of him if it turns out that his hopes aren’t just wishful thinking.

 

* * *

 

Bucky gets the ribs prepared and cooking in his smoker as soon as they get back to his place. He starts chopping vegetables and chicken for kebabs, giving Steve the instructions for his homemade marinade. Steve is withdrawn in a way Bucky’s not used to, and it makes him a little nervous.

“You all right, pal?” Bucky asks once he realizes the blond has stopped working on the marinade and is just staring at him.

“Yeah, I just,” Steve breaks eye contact almost immediately, wringing his hands. “I was just trying to figure out how to ask you something.”

“Just go for it, Steve,” Bucky grins, and Steve’s eyes dart up to follow the movement of Bucky’s lips for a moment before they’re meeting Bucky’s. Bucky knows this feeling, knows the way electricity feels when it begins to gather in the air before a lightning strike. The little hairs on his body are standing at attention, and he has to stop a shiver from rolling through his body when Steve licks his lips and takes a deep breath.

And then the front door slams open and Natasha’s voice is ringing through the house as she shouts hello, and the moment is gone, the electricity dissipating as Steve jumps back, eyes downcast.

_Fucking unbelievable._

“Got bored so I figured I’d-” Natasha stops dead in the doorway, glancing at Steve who is resolutely refusing to look up and Bucky who is glaring at her in a way he rarely does. “Shit, didn’t realize you had company. Hey, Steve.”

“Hey, Nat,” Steve looks up, smiling shyly, and Bucky can practically see Natasha cursing herself out. “How you doing?”

“I’m good, Steve,” Natasha grins, then turns her gaze to Bucky, green eyes wide and apologetic. “I, uh, actually I forgot to grab beer so I should run back out. Right now. You want anything in particular while I’m out, Barnes?”

“Surprise me,” Bucky smirks, and then Natasha’s out the door like a shot. He silently thanks the universe that Natasha is the most observant person he knows and also such a good friend.

“Leave the marinade for a sec,” Bucky says as he grabs Steve by the wrist and tugs the blond into his living room. Bucky plops onto his couch, then pats the cushion beside him. Steve sits, hands twisting in his lap, and Bucky needs Steve to tell him what he’s feeling, needs to be able to ease the other man’s anxieties.

“You wanna try that again?” Bucky asks softly. “Asking me what you wanted to ask me, I mean?”

“Maybe we should just forget it,” Steve sighs, moving to get up from the sofa, and Bucky’s patient, but he can’t just let Steve blow him off like this. Not when he was so damn close to getting something real out of the guy.

“Not uh, Steve,” Bucky grabs Steve’s arm, holding tight. “I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours because, quite frankly, the suspense is killing me.” Bucky smiles, and manages to get a laugh out of the blond.

“All right,” Steve grins. “I just. When you called me oblivious in the market, did you mean that you’re interested in me? Or am I reading that wrong?”

“You’re not reading it wrong,” Bucky smiles, reaching up and running gentle fingers across Steve’s cheek. “Steve you’re probably the nicest guy I’ve ever met. You’re smart, you’re driven, you’re hot as hell.”

“So, why haven’t you asked me out yet?” Steve’s smirking, but his big blue eyes look a little lost.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, ok?” Bucky begins and Steve nods, eyes narrowing. “I didn’t think you’d say yes if I asked you. You got a hell of a wall up, pal. I don’t know what happened, but I know _something_ happened, and I know it must have hurt you pretty bad.”

“Bucky, I-” Steve tries to speak, but stops as his breath hitches, and Bucky can see tears forming in the corners of the blond’s eyes.

“Hey,” Bucky whispers, gripping Steve’s shoulder tight. “It’s all right. You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Steve. I’m just telling you what I felt. I was pretty sure you were interested, but I didn’t want you to get spooked. I didn’t want to rush you and I figured you’d make a move eventually if I was patient. And even if you didn’t, you’re a hell of a friend to have Steve. I’d be happy you’re in my life even if you don’t want to date me.”

Steve is apparently a big one for surprise hugs because all of a sudden those strong arms of his are wrapped around Bucky and pulling him close. Bucky mimics the movement, holding Steve tight.

“Thank you,” Steve grins as he pulls away. “I’m just no good at this stuff anymore.”

“I know,” Bucky laughs and Steve punches him gently in the arm. “I’ve seen you try to flirt with me, and it’s the most adorably awkward thing in the world.”

“Jerk,” Steve chuckles as he stands up, extending his arm to Bucky,  hauling him up and pressing a gentle kiss to the brunet’s cheek once they’re at eye level with each other. Bucky feels it in his fucking toes.

“Punk,” Bucky smirks as his face heats up. “Let’s go finish prepping the food. And Steve?”

“Yeah, Bucky?”

“Will you go out with me next weekend?” Bucky grins. “I really want some more of Wanda’s cupcakes.”

Steve balls up a napkin he finds on the coffee table and throws it at Bucky, but he’s laughing and nodding, so Bucky figures that’s an enthusiastic yes.

 

* * *

 

“I know,” Bucky grins when Sam comes up to him later that night. The evening’s going swimmingly - everyone raves about the food, the game is good, and his friends are laughing and drinking and having a good time. He’s even seen Pietro crack a genuine smile or two. “If I hurt him, you’ll kill me, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Sam replies. “But actually, I was just coming to say thanks. Been a while since Steve’s gone out with anybody, and it’s a nice change of pace to see him excited about dating again.”

“Happy to help,” Bucky smiles. Sam’s expression turns a little more serious.

“I know you’re not an idiot,” Sam begins, and cracks a smile when Bucky begins to laugh. “Shut up, Barnes, let me finish. I’m sure you’ve noticed Steve’s a little closed off. I’m guessing he hasn’t told you why exactly, but he will when he’s ready. Just be patient with him, all right?”

“I will, Sam,” Bucky replies. “Speaking of closed off, what’s going on with you and my emotionally distant friend?”

“Hell if I know,” Sam sighs with a smile. “I’ll let you know as soon as I figure it out myself.”

 

* * *

 

“So, I suppose I should deliver on those cupcakes I promised Bucky?” Wanda smiles as she and Steve sit on the back porch for a few minutes enjoying the late spring evening.

“I guess you should,” Steve chuckles. “Now that we’re going on a date, will you please stop meddling?”

“Not a chance, Steve,”  Wanda laughs. “I’ve still got some work to do on Sam and Natasha.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say a word. He just sips the cold beer in his hand and thanks his lucky stars that Wanda has someone else’s love life to focus on for a while.

 

* * *

 

Bucky can’t stop the smile that comes to his face when Steve volunteers to hang back and help him clean up as the rest of their friends are getting ready to leave. Natasha’s the last one out, and she smirks as she leans in to place a quick kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“Sorry about earlier,” she murmurs. “Use protection.”

Bucky chuckles as he shuts the door behind her, then makes his way back to the kitchen where Steve is standing at the sink, rinsing dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. The domesticity of it hits Bucky like a fucking freight train, and he’s having trouble catching his breath because all of sudden, he can imagine a life with this man in stunning HD clarity.

Early morning kisses before they head off to work. Quiet nights at home, cooking dinner together, kissing lazily on the sofa as they watch mindless television. Sitting at a table at Wanda and Pietro’s bakery, hands linked as they sip their coffee and nibble at pastries. Whiling away the morning reading, and smiling when they catch each other’s eye.

He wants it. He wants every fucking second of it, and he will fight tooth and nail to get Steve to trust him enough to open up and let Bucky take care of him.  He doesn’t care that he’s only known Steve a short while, he just _knows_. He can be sure enough about it for both of them for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Steve looks up, smiling at Bucky as he leans back against the counter. “See something you like?”  

Bucky barks out a laugh, striding toward the blond, placing his hands on the counter, bracketing Steve’s hips.

“Yeah, I do actually,” Bucky breathes, leaning forward and nuzzling his nose against Steve’s, and holy shit, this is _happening_ , this is _real._  Steve’s dizzy with the closeness of the brunet, drunk on the way Bucky’s breath ghosts across his lips.

“You gonna kiss me or what, Barnes?” Steve whispers, and Bucky doesn’t waste any time. The dark-haired man leans forward another inch and then his lips are on Steve’s.

Steve doesn’t think it’s an exaggeration to say that his world tilts on its axis.

Bucky’s hands move to Steve’s hips, strong arms wrapping around Steve and pulling him close. Steve can’t stop himself from reaching up and running his fingers through Bucky’s hair, and _god_ , it’s even softer than he imagined. The brunet runs his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip, coaxing his way into Steve’s mouth and the kiss takes on a desperate, heated edge.

“I should go,” Steve breathes as he pulls away, smiling and biting his lip. The way Bucky’s looking at him has arousal pooling low in his gut, and god, the things he wants this man to do to him.

“You should stay,” Bucky grins, leaning in to place a lingering kiss at the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I can behave, I swear. I just don’t want you to go yet.”

“How can I say no to that?” Steve grins, leaning in to kiss Bucky again, and he thinks he could do this with Bucky forever.

Hell, maybe he will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has no chill, and I love how she's turning out tbh. Thank you so much for sticking with me on this one, guys. I think the next couple chapters are gonna be really cute, and dare I say I see some smut on the not too distant horizon? (Hint: I totally daresay.)


	6. Carpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit, Bucky,” Steve curses softly. “Haven’t even taken me out on a proper date and you’re already tryin’ to take advantage of me.”
> 
> “Do you want me to stop?” Bucky grins, sliding his hand into Steve’s boxers, teasing at the sensitive skin of his pelvis. “Just say the word, and I will.”
> 
> “Fuck, no,” Steve gasps as Bucky circles strong fingers around his cock, stroking slow and gentle. “Please, Bucky.”
> 
> “Relax, Steve,” Bucky’s chuckle is low and dark, and Steve shudders because he needs Bucky’s mouth on him like he needs air. “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got smutty faster than I expected, but hey, if you were these two would you be able to keep your hands off each other? Probably not. But yeah, not much plot development here, saving that for the next couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy the smut!

It’s still dark when Steve wakes, the feel of Bucky’s lips on his neck teasing a soft gasp from the blond as his hips buck upward.

“Mornin’, handsome,” Bucky breathes against Steve’s skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

“You’re gonna kill me, Barnes,” Steve huffs out a laugh, shifting slightly to better grind himself up against Bucky’s thigh, whimpering as Bucky bites down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Time is it?”

“Early enough that I have time to give you a blowjob before you head home to get ready for work,” Bucky smirks up at him, gray eyes nearly swallowed up by the black of his pupils. “You know, if you’d be into that.”

Steve’s breathless laugh turns into a moan as Bucky trails a hand up his thigh and cups him through his boxers. “Shit, Bucky,” Steve curses softly. “Haven’t even taken me out on a proper date and you’re already tryin’ to take advantage of me.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Bucky grins, sliding his hand into Steve’s boxers, teasing at the sensitive skin of his pelvis. “Just say the word, and I will.”

“Fuck, no,” Steve gasps as Bucky circles strong fingers around his cock, stroking slow and gentle. “ _Please,_ Bucky.”

“Relax, Steve,” Bucky’s chuckle is low and dark, and Steve shudders because he needs Bucky’s mouth on him like he needs air. “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Bucky slides Steve's boxers down, doing the same with his own, and then shifts downward, lips wrapping around the head of Steve’s cock and sucking _hard_.

Steve should probably be embarrassed by the needy sounds already coming from him, but he can’t bring himself to care as Bucky takes him further into his mouth, expert tongue working his cock and reducing Steve to a shivering, whimpering mess.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s cock is hot and heavy in Bucky’s mouth, and Christ, the sounds Steve’s making have him so hard it hurts. If this is how Steve reacts to a blowjob, Bucky can’t wait to find out what kind of noises he can draw from the blond the first time he rims him. Better yet, the first time he fucks him.

Bucky relaxes his throat and takes Steve deeper, letting the blond fuck his mouth with quick, jerky thrusts. Bucky moans around Steve, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking.

“Bucky,” Steve is panting above him, and god he looks beautiful like this. “Jesus, so good. Are you touching yourself?” Bucky nods, sucking harder, and Steve moans.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Steve hisses. “Can’t wait to get my hands on your cock.”

Bucky groans, surprised by Steve’s boldness. He was not expecting dirty talk, but he’s not disappointed. He’s also not expecting Steve to fist his hands in Bucky’s hair and _pull_. Bucky’s cry is muffled, but Steve grins down at him, eyes dark with lust.

“You like that?” Steve asks, tugging again, and Bucky whimpers around his cock. “God, Bucky, so sexy. Bet you like it rough huh? Gonna fuck you so good, Buck. Gonna make you _scream_.”

Bucky’s not sure where this side of Steve came from or how he lost control of the situation quite so quickly, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t arousing as hell. He’d sort of assumed he’d be the one fucking Steve once they’re both ready, but he can absolutely get on board with the reverse. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock to keep his orgasm at bay and redoubles his efforts to make Steve come, bobbing quickly and sucking hard.

A few minutes later, Steve is shouting Bucky’s name and coming down his throat.

“Good?” Bucky grins as he pulls back, taking in the gorgeous sight of Steve completely satisfied.

“Get up here,” the blond growls, sitting up and grabbing Bucky’s hips. Steve pulls him up roughly so that Bucky’s  between Steve’s thighs, flush against him. One hand wraps around Bucky’s cock and begins stroking at a frenetic pace, and Bucky’s so close he could scream.

“Steve,” he manages to choke out. “Oh, fuck, _yes_.”

“Gonna come Buck?” Steve’s grin is wicked, and Bucky sobs out a high-pitched moan. “Gonna come all over me? Come on, Bucky, I want it.”

“Fuck, oh _fuck,”_ Bucky groans, and then his release is spilling over Steve’s hand and onto the blond’s muscled stomach. He can’t stop the shudder that rolls through his body as Steve sucks a finger into his mouth, licking it clean.

“Christ, Steve,” Bucky  gasps, bracing his arms against the man below him. “That was. Holy _shit_.”

“I know, right?” Steve smiles, sitting up and kissing Bucky gently. “Come on. I need a shower, and I think you should join me.”

“Hell yes,” Bucky’s breathes, getting up and pulling Steve along with him.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s lucky that Bucky likes to wear his clothes a little loose because he’s doesn’t have time to run back to his house before opening the shop. Actually showering had been a little difficult with Bucky wrapped around him the majority of the time they’d been in there.

Not that Steve’s complaining.

He pulls on a pair of Bucky’s boxers, then jeans and a t-shirt. When he looks up, Bucky’s staring at him like he’s some priceless thing, his worth beyond measure, and Steve’s heart swells.

“What?” Steve can feel a big dumb smile stretching across his face as Bucky’s eyes linger on him.

“Nothing, I-” Bucky takes a deep breath, smiling. “You just look really good in my clothes. Like so good I think we should leave now before I have a chance to try and peel them off you. I don’t want to make you late.”

“So thoughtful,” Steve rolls his eyes, grinning. “Come on. We should go.”

 

* * *

 

Steve wonders if maybe they should have rethought the whole carpooling thing as they pull up outside their shops in Bucky’s truck. Wanda and Pietro are just pulling in, and Steve groans, knowing that Wanda will probably never let him live this down.

“Steve,” Bucky laughs. “I’m hurt. You don’t want our friends to know that we spent a lovely evening together?”

“I oughta slug you, Barnes,” Steve grumbles, opening the door and hopping down from the cab, bracing himself for Wanda’s teasing as best he can. To her credit, Wanda actually waits until Steve fixes Bucky his coffee and kisses him goodbye before she starts in on him.

“I hope you used protection, Steve,” Wanda smirks as she stocks the display case.

“Nothin’ like that happened,” Steve retorts, then pauses. “Well, not _nothin’_ like that. We just fooled around.”

“Fooled around?” Pietro scoffs. “What are you 16?”

“I don’t wanna rush anything!” Steve exclaims, throwing his hands up into the air. “I mean I _do_ , but we shouldn’t, not yet. It's just hard. I know I haven’t known him that long, but I’m actually having trouble remembering what things were like before he showed up, you know? He’s just so damn perfect. It’s impossible not to want him.”

“Well, then,” Wanda smiles. “I suppose it’s a good thing he wants you too.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re in awfully early today, sunshine,” Natasha smirks when she walks through the door of their shop, as Bucky whistles while making a few adjustments to the shelving for Steve’s counter. “And in a good mood too. You get laid?”

Bucky laughs, and it really is nice to see him happy. “Nah, I’m not looking to run this thing aground before we even get started. No rushing. Well, not _much_ rushing.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I sucked his cock this morning before we drove into work together,” Bucky looks so damn pleased with himself that Natasha can’t help the laughter bubbling up from her chest.

“You’re shameless, Barnes,”  Natasha grins. “Can’t wait to see what kind of mood you’re in when you finally fuck him.”

“You know, I don’t know if it’s gonna be me doing the fucking,” Bucky has the grace to blush at this, and Natasha’s eyebrows shoot up toward her hairline.

“Is that so?” she smirks. “Does bashful Steve Rogers have something of a dominant side once things get hot and heavy?”  
  
“You could say that,” Bucky chuckles, then sighs, the dreamy look on his face making him appear much younger than his 31 years. “You could definitely say that.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s hand is on Bucky’s thigh as the brunet drives them back to his house so that Steve can pick up his car. Bucky pulls into the driveway, parks and turns to Steve with a wide smile.

“I’d love to invite you in,” Bucky smiles. “But honestly, the sight of you in my clothes is killing me, and I don’t trust myself not to thoroughly debauch you, Rogers.”

Steve throws his head back and laughs.

“And I don’t trust myself to stop you,” Steve chuckles as he opens the door and slips out of the truck. Bucky follows, walking Steve to his car. Steve leans against the driver’s side door, his smile wide.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Steve leans in to give Bucky a kiss goodbye. Bucky knows he shouldn’t tighten his grip on Steve’s hips and pull him closer, shouldn’t deepen the kiss and start exploring Steve’s mouth, shouldn’t press Steve’s body back against his car, but he honest to god can’t help himself.

Steve pulls back first, laughing breathlessly. “I’m gonna go now.”

“Mhmm,” Bucky murmurs, letting his lips trail along Steve’s jawline, reveling in the sigh that escapes Steve’s lips.

“Seriously, this is me leaving,” Steve’s hands are weaving themselves into Bucky’s long hair, tugging gently as the brunet places lingering kisses to Steve’s neck.

“Yup,” Bucky whispers, tongue darting out as he smirks at Steve’s whimper. “Got it. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Really,” Steve gasps out as Bucky grinds a thigh against Steve’s rapidly hardening cock. “I’m going. Right now.”

“Nobody’s stopping you, punk,” Bucky chuckles as he wraps his arms tight around Steve. “Get out of here.”

“Please don’t make me go,” Steve whines, hips bucking slightly. “Wanna stay. Want you to debauch me.”

“Thought you wanted to take this slow?” Bucky grins, halting his movements and taking in the rise and fall of Steve’s chest as he pants.

“Changed my mind,” Steve smiles. “I mean, I don’t think we should fuck yet, but I’ve spent most of today wondering what you taste like.”

Bucky’s not prepared when Steve grips his hips and flips their positions, pinning the brunet up against the car, and _fuck_ , Bucky is doomed.

“I mean, what kind of jerk would I be if I didn’t let you find out, right?”  Bucky asks, voice shaky, knees trembling. How is this Steve the same guy who dropped a bunch of change when Bucky was flirting with him last week? _How is this fair?_

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Steve’s smirking down at him, and Bucky thinks that this beautiful man is probably going to be the death of him. He nudges Steve back a step or two, then takes his hand and leads him inside.  
  
He doesn’t want to keep Steve waiting, after all. That'd be rude.

 

* * *

 

Bucky is more than a little surprised when Steve bypasses his cock completely after trailing kisses down his naked torso, pushing his hips upward and licking a wet stripe across Bucky’s entrance.

“Fuck me,” Bucky groans, shivering as Steve’s chuckles, dark and seductive.

“Not yet,” Steve purrs, and then he delves back in, circling and probing at the puckered flesh, and honestly, this is probably going to be how Bucky dies because he can’t get enough oxygen into his lungs. Steve’s thumbs stretch him wide and the sound of the blond’s tongue lapping at his flesh is so obscene Bucky can barely handle it.

Bucky’s hips move forward without his consent, and then Steve’s hands are gripping them tight enough that Bucky’ll probably have bruises tomorrow. That thought alone is enough to have him moaning.

“Stay still,” Steve’s voice is ragged, his heated gaze pinning Bucky to the bed. “Or you don’t get to come. Understood?”

“Fuck,” Bucky whines because this is all too much. “Yes, understood.”

Then Steve’s tongue is pushing past the ring of tight muscle and Bucky’s screaming.

 

* * *

 

Steve works Bucky open with his tongue, slowly adding one finger, then two. The brunet is shaking above him as Steve pulls back, fingers still fucking into Bucky, and god, Steve wants to just say the hell with it and fuck this man. He’s still worried about rushing things, but it’s been so long since he’s been intimate with someone that it’s like a dam has burst and Steve needs, _needs,_ **_needs_ **.

“You close?” Steve barely recognizes his own voice, low and gravelly from arousal.

“Yes, god, yes,” Bucky is practically sobbing, chest heaving, and _Christ, he’s so beautiful_.

“Come on then,” Steve increases the pace. “Come for me.”

Bucky’s hips stutter a few more times, and then his back is arching and he comes shouting Steve’s name.

“Fuck,” Bucky gasps, a wide smile stretching across his handsome features. “Rogers, I don’t know what I did to deserve that, but that was incredible.”

Steve flops down beside Bucky, kissing the brunet, and he moans as Bucky reaches for his cock. He’s already closer than he’d like because of the sounds he teased out of the brunet, and it only takes Bucky a few minutes before Steve is gasping and writhing, his orgasm thundering through him.

Going home after a quick shower with Buck is a Herculean effort, but somehow Steve manages it. He gets to wear more of Bucky’s clothes home and falls asleep with the brunet’s smell surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a good chance I won't be updating again until Friday, since I have some shit I need to get done tonight, and I have a concert tomorrow night. I am off Friday, though, which means more time for writing. Which is good because I have another idea incubating in addition to this. Basically, I have no self control. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, you guys are so great!


	7. Walls Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ok?” Bucky asks, genuine concern shining from his gray eyes, and Steve should just get this over with, should just let Bucky know how damaged he really is before Bucky’s in too deep.
> 
> “I have to tell you something,” Steve sighs. “I just. It might take me a little to get through it all, ok?”
> 
> “Ok,” Bucky pulls Steve close and begins rubbing soothing circles across his back. “Take all the time you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It took me a little while to figure out which thing I wanted to happen next and how I wanted it to happen, but I think I like the way this chapter turned out. Hope you guys like it too!

“So, have you told Bucky yet,” Sam asks as nonchalantly as possible on Thursday morning as he and Steve stand in the inventory room, working out what supplies they need to order in for the next couple weeks. He sees Steve tense from the corner of his eye, but Sam won’t back down. It’s a conversation that needs to be had.

“Told him what?” Steve’s voice is casual, but there’s an undertone of anxiety there that Sam doesn’t like. He hates bringing this up, but somebody’s gotta do it. Somebody’s gotta keep Steve from completely sabotaging himself forever. He can’t keep blaming himself for something that wasn’t even his fault.

“You _know_ what, man,” Sam’s voice is soft but firm. “Don’t you think it’d be better to get it out in the open before your date? I mean, you like this guy. A lot from what I can see. Wouldn’t it be better if it wasn’t hangin’ over your head anymore?”

Steve sighs, his shoulders slump, and Sam has an urge to hug the blond, but holds back, waiting for his response.

“It would be better,” Steve says. “It would, and I know it, but it’s not that easy.”

“Isn’t it, though?” Sam asks, smiling. “Steve, I’ve seen the way he is with you. The way he looks at you. How patient he is. He’ll wait, of course, but I think _you’ll_ feel better about moving forward with this if you tell him what happened.”

“You’re right,” Steve replies. “I know you’re right, but-”

“Do not ‘but’ me, Rogers,” Sam holds his hands out in a stop motion as he interrupts his friend. “Tell you what, I’ll give you an incentive. You talk to Bucky tonight. You tell him what happened. You do that, and I’ll ask Natasha out right in front of you tomorrow morning.”

Sam’s thrilled when Steve’s body finally loosens up as he full on belly laughs. “Are you serious? You’re bribing me right now?”

“I am just doing what needs to be done, Steve,” Sam chuckles. “I am doing my duty as your best friend.”

“You are ridiculous,” Steve snickers, wiping the tears from his eyes. “But I will consider your offer.”

Sam makes a mental note to let Bucky know just how much he owes Sam once Steve has followed through because Sam is in no way ready to attempt asking Nat out on a date.

The things he does for his friends.

 

* * *

 

“So, I think you should come have dinner with me at my place tonight,” Bucky keeps his tone casual, but his eyes sparkle with mischief as he leans against the counter in Cool Beans later that afternoon, and Steve chuckles at his excitement.

“Why, so you can try to have your wicked way with me again?” Steve teases, leaning forward and batting his eyelashes.

“Honestly, I’m not opposed to that,” Bucky grins. “And if I recall, you’ve had _your own_ wicked way a couple of times, pal. But, really, I just wanna hang out with you for a couple of hours before I go to bed.”

“How are you even real?” Steve breathes as he leans over the counter, kissing Bucky deeply. The brunet sighs into the kiss, pliant in Steve’s hands, and Steve still has no idea how he managed to get this lucky. He pulls away smiling. “Here’s your coffee. I’ll see you later.”

 

* * *

 

They order in Chinese food and curl up on Bucky’s couch with a Harry Potter movie playing for background noise. They talk about their childhoods, their families. Bucky’s parents are still around; he doesn’t seem them as much as he’d like, but he tries. Steve’s still in contact with a couple of the really good foster parents who helped raise him, and he misses his parents every day.

Bucky learns that Steve nearly died a time or two as a kid, asthma and a weak immune system leaving him bedridden more often than not. He’d lucked out and been accepted into an experimental treatment program when he was fourteen.

“All of a sudden, I could breathe right,” Steve grins. “Most people take it for granted, but shit it was just so incredible. I stopped getting sick all the time. I managed to put on some weight and shot up like a weed during my sophomore year of high school. It’s funny, though, I still feel like that skinny little kid on the inside most days.”

Bucky leans over and kisses Steve, quick and chaste. “I bet you were still gorgeous,” Bucky smiles, and delights in the blush it brings to the other man’s cheeks.

Bucky talks about the exes he’s had - the guys he’s dated over the years and even the girls he dated in high school, one of whom was the first person Bucky came out to.

“Can I guess?” Steve grins. “Nat?”

“Yeah, actually,” Bucky laughs. “I do love Natasha so much. She’s been there for me forever, and she was so incredibly supportive when a lot of other girls would have just bailed on my ass entirely. I wouldn’t have blamed her. I’m lucky to have her, you know?”

“I know,” Steve smiles. Then he’s frowning, and Bucky’s brushing a lock of his hair back from his forehead.

“You ok?” Bucky asks, genuine concern shining from his gray eyes, and Steve should just get this over with, should just let Bucky know how damaged he really is before Bucky’s in too deep.

“I have to tell you something,” Steve sighs. “I just. It might take me a little to get through it all, ok?”

“Ok,” Bucky pulls Steve close and begins rubbing soothing circles across his back. “Take all the time you need.”

 

* * *

 

“When I started college, I met this girl,” Steve begins. “First person I ever felt like really _saw me_ , you know? Not what I looked like, but who I was. Her name was Peggy. She was beautiful, and I fell in love with her, and for some reason she loved me back.”

Bucky is silent, still running gentle fingers across Steve’s back, although he’d like to smack Steve upside the head and say _of course_ she loved Steve. How could anyone not? But he knows this is important, knows he has to be patient and just let Steve get it all out.

“We dated through college, and then we got engaged,” Steve smiles at the memory. “We weren’t in any big rush. We didn’t set a date until a couple years later.”

Steve pauses, inhaling and exhaling deeply, uncertain blue eyes glancing up at Bucky. The brunet nods his encouragement, grabbing one of Steve’s hands and pressing a kiss to it as he does so.

“One morning Peggy and I got into an argument before I went in to open the shop,” Steve’s breath hitches a little, and Bucky squeezes his hand a little tighter. “She wanted me to come with her to register for stuff. I told her I couldn’t just bail on opening up last minute, not on a Saturday, and she got mad. We both did. And when I left, I told her if she couldn’t handle registering on her own, maybe she couldn’t handle being married to me.”

Slow tears rolls down Steve’s cheeks, and Bucky aches to brush them away, to trail kisses along Steve’s cheeks and tell him everything is all right. But he holds back.

“I got a call that afternoon that Peggy had been in an accident. It was December, so the roads were a little icy. She had swerved to avoid another car that was trying to switch lanes. Guy just wasn’t paying attention or maybe she was in his blind spot. I don’t know. All I know is she hit an icy patch and lost control.”

Bucky pulls Steve closer to him, wrapping his arms around the blond as he begins to cry in earnest.

“She didn’t even make it to the hospital,” Steve’s voice is thick with tears now. “And I know it’s stupid to feel guilty over an accident I couldn’t control. But that’s not it, not really. It’s the fact that the last words I spoke to her weren’t ‘I love you’ or even just ‘Have a good day, I’ll see you later.’ They were ‘Maybe you can’t handle being married to me.’ I don’t think I’ll ever really forgive myself for that.”

Bucky stays silent because he has a feeling Steve’s not quite finished.

“So, that’s it. That’s why I hesitate,” Steve sighs. “I just. I don’t want to go through something like that again. I guess I thought if I just closed myself off I wouldn’t have to, you know? Can’t get hurt if you don’t let yourself get involved in the first place.”

“That’s a tough way to go through life, Steve,” Bucky runs gentle fingers across Steve’s cheek, and his heart races a little when Steve leans into the touch.

“Yeah, I kind of figured that out when you showed up,” Steve sighs, then seems to realize the magnitude of what he’s just said. “I mean, I-”

“Oh no,” Bucky smiles, placing a quick kiss against Steve’s lips. “You don’t get to take that back, that was adorable.”

Steve blushes and buries his face in Bucky’s shoulder. “I have a hard time thinking when you’re around. You’re too attractive for your own good. I’m just going to keep embarrassing myself.”

“Hey,” Bucky grins, as he grabs Steve’s chin, tilting his head upward. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, dopey. I have the same problem when it comes to you, you know?”

“Really?” Steve’s faces is still blotchy and red, but he’s smiling, really smiling, and Bucky can’t help but feel like maybe he’s finally getting through to this beautiful man. Like maybe this thing blossoming between them really has a chance.

“Really,” Bucky replies, pulling Steve in for a deep kiss. “Thank you for telling me, Steve.”

“Thank you for listening,” Steve whispers against Bucky’s lips, and then he’s pulling Bucky into his lap, kissing the brunet like he’ll die if he doesn’t, and Bucky simply surrenders to the feeling of Steve’s soft lips on his, the man’s strong arms wrapping around him like he’s the most precious thing in Steve’s world, and Bucky promises himself that he’ll always listen. He’ll never let either of them walk away angry.  

 

* * *

 

“Oh, shit,” Sam groans as soon as he sees the big dumb smile on Steve’s face when he walks into the shop the following morning. “Oh, why did I meddle? Why do I ever open my big damn mouth?”

“Look, I told him because it felt right, not because you bribed me all right?” Steve chuckles. “It actually happened very naturally. That said, you did make a promise. But, if you wanna back out like a total chicken, I completely understand.”

“What’s Sam being a chicken about?” Natasha asks as she pushes through the door to the shop, and Sam’s never wished for a sinkhole to open up in the hardwood floor and just swallow him whole, but that’s his heart’s dearest desire at this moment in time.

“Natasha!” Steve exclaims, and Sam would love nothing more than to smack the self-satisfied grin off his friend’s face. “Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you. The usual?”

“Thanks, Steve,” Natasha smiles, eyes narrowing as she glances between the two men behind the counter. “Hope it was all good things?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Steve grins. “Sam actually has something he wants-”

“Steve,” Sam interrupts, glaring at the blond. “Why don’t you finish up with that coffee there, huh?” Then, Sam turns to Natasha, squaring his shoulders and praying he doesn’t fuck this up because he’s pretty sure this is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen in real life, and if he has even the smallest chance with her, he owes the universe big time.

“Good morning so far?” Sam smiles, trying to ignore the butterflies doing backflips in his stomach.

“Uh, yeah,” Nat keeps looking back and forth between him and Steve. Her brow is furrowed in confusion, and Sam can’t help thinking the way she bites her lips is simultaneously the cutest and sexiest thing he’s ever seen. “You?”

“Yeah,” Sam replies, taking a deep breath. “And I’m kind of hoping you’ll maybe make it even better.”

“Oh?” Natasha’s lips quirk up into a small smile, and Sam feels a little bit like he might faint, but he pushes through it.

“Yeah, uh,” Sam stammers, but manages to regain some measure of composure before he says, “I was wondering if you might wanna go out sometime. You know, like a date?”

“You wanna go out on a date with me?” Natasha’s smile is growing larger, and that has to be a good sign, right? She wouldn’t be smiling that way if her answer’s going to be no? Unless she’s just trying not to laugh at Sam?

“Yeah,” Sam grins, praying Nat’s not about to laugh right in his face. “I really do.”

“When?” Natasha asks, and Sam can feel his mouth drop open because it sounds like Natasha is actually agreeing to go out with him.

“I don’t know,” Sam knows how dazed he sounds, but there’s not really anything he can do about that right now. “I didn’t think I’d get this far, honestly.”

Natasha’s laugh peals through the near-empty shop, and god, this woman might be the death of him, but he’s so into her that he couldn’t care less. “Well, why don’t you think about it, and let me know when you bring me a coffee this afternoon?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathes. “Yeah, that works.”

“Great,” Natasha takes the coffee Steve hands her, and then backs toward the door, wiggling her fingers in a little wave. “I look forward to it. See ya, Steve.”

“Well,” Steve chuckles once Natasha’s out of the shop. “That was one of the most entertaining things I’ve seen in weeks.”

“Shut up, Rogers,” Sam grumbles, but he can’t keep the smile off his face.

_She said yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night is coming, friends :) Thanks for reading!


	8. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve just about jumps out of his skin when his phone starts vibrating against the coffee table, Bucky’s name and photo lighting up the display. Steve smiles as he slides his thumb across the screen to answer.
> 
> “Hey,” Steve answers, standing up and peering out the window. Bucky’s truck is idling at the curb.
> 
> “Get your fine ass down here, Rogers,” Bucky crows. “I’m about to date the fuck out of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all ready for some saccharine sappiness? Because that's what you're about to get. Hope you enjoy!

Steve feels light as a feather since telling Bucky about Peggy. He’d been so worried about Bucky’s reaction, so scared that the other man wouldn’t understand. Of course, in hindsight, it seems foolish.

Even with all that weight off his shoulders, Steve is still fidgeting as he sits on his couch Saturday night, waiting for Bucky to pick him up in his beat up truck. They’d agreed on seven so that Steve would have time to get cleaned up after work, but honestly, Steve is wishing he’d just told Bucky to pick him up at the shop. He has no idea why he’s so nervous, but he is.

Steve just about jumps out of his skin when his phone starts vibrating against the coffee table, Bucky’s name and photo lighting up the display. Steve smiles as he slides his thumb across the screen to answer.

“Hey,” Steve says, standing up and peering out the window. Bucky’s truck is idling at the curb.

“Get your fine ass down here, Rogers,” Bucky crows. “I’m about to date the fuck out of you.”

“I’ll be right down, you weirdo,” Steve laughs, ending the call and bounding out the door and down the stairs. He doesn’t care if he looks over eager as he practically bounces into Bucky’s truck. He figures Bucky’s just as excited as he is.

 

* * *

 

“So, where you takin’ me, Barnes?” Steve asks, grinning and placing a gentle hand on Bucky’s thigh. Bucky takes a moment to savor the feeling, and smiles with a sidelong glance at the blond.

“Told ya it’s a surprise,” Bucky replies. “Wild horses couldn’t drag it out of me. But I think you’re gonna like it, Stevie.”

“Stevie?” Steve giggles, and _shit_ , did Bucky just call him that out loud?

“Sorry, I,” Bucky stammers, and he can feel his cheeks heating up. “Wasn’t thinkin’, I-”

“Buck,” Steve leans over and leaves a lingering kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “Relax. I think it’s cute.”

“Oh,” Bucky’s heart races a little faster at the way Steve looks at him, blue eyes sparkling in the early evening sunlight. “Ok, good.”

Steve’s squeezes Bucky’s thigh, and lord, Bucky can’t quite believe this whole thing isn’t one hell of a dream.

If it is, he hopes he never wakes up.

 

* * *

 

Natasha slips on the bowling shoes she rented, tightening the velcro straps until they fit just right. She’s not sure exactly why Sam decided _this_ would be a good first date, but hey, she likes bowling well enough. And who knows? Drinking shit beer and wiping the floor with this gorgeous guy could be a fun night out.

“All right,” Sam grins at her as he finished inputting their names into the scoreboard. “I have a confession to make. I might be in a bowling league, so-”

“So, this was all a clever ruse to seduce me with your bowling skills?” Natasha smirks, and Sam has the good grace to laugh at himself. It is, Natasha reflects, a _very_ nice sound.

“Nah, I know you can’t seduce a woman with something as prosaic as bowling,” Sam grins, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just. You’re kind of intimidating and I wanted to be somewhere I feel pretty comfortable. I hope that’s ok?”

Natasha’s surprised at the honesty. She’s even more surprised by the vulnerability in Sam’s eyes and the uncertainty in his voice. Her chest tightens a little, but she smiles and grabs the ball she selected for herself.

“It’s absolutely ok,” Natasha smiles as she strides toward the lane, pulling her arm back and then pushing forward, keeping her wrist straight and letting the ball roll toward the pins. She turns, walking back toward Sam and smirks as she hears the pins fall, watching the look of disbelief on Sam’s face with no small measure of satisfaction. She runs her hand along Sam’s upper arm and leans in close.

“I just hope you don’t mind it when I kick your ass,” Natasha whispers, kissing Sam’s cheek.

“Uh,” Sam stammers, looking a little dazed, and Natasha bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “No. No, I don’t mind at all.”

“Good,” Natasha grins. “You’re up, stud.”

 

* * *

 

“This is so cheesy,” Steve breathes as they walk into the fairgrounds. “I love it.”

“Had a feeling you’d be one of those people who think a summer evening at a carnival is like, the height of romance,” Bucky laughs, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him along. “Come on. We’re gonna hit some rides and then I’m going to win you the biggest, dumbest prize we can find.”

Steve stops, and Bucky feels the blond drag him back. He smiles as Steve’s lips collide with his. The kiss is quick, but there’s a hell of a lot of promise of what’s to come in those few seconds. Steve pulls back, a small smile lighting up his face.

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

Steve can’t remember the last time he had so much fun or laughed so freely. He and Bucky hop on all the best rides - the one decent roller coaster, something called the Sizzler which whirls them around with surprising velocity, a ride called The Drop Off which simply takes them up, up, up and then drops with breathtaking speed.

Bucky tries to beg off riding the large Viking ship that swings back and forth, but Steve gets him on it. They sit at one of the ends, which Steve thinks is the only way to go, but Bucky’s white as a sheet, gripping the safety bar so tight that Steve’s almost sure there will be indentations when they get off.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispers, laughing softly as he kisses Bucky, watching the bright lights of the rides dance across the other man’s face. “You should have told me you were afraid of this ride.”

“Yeah, well,” Bucky chokes out. “Now that you’ve seen me on it, do me a favor and promise me you’ll never make me get on one of these death traps ever again, all right?”

“I promise,” Steve smiles. “Now, if I recall, you were going to win me the biggest, dumbest prize we could find, right?”

“Right,” Bucky replies, finally managing a grin. “Let’s go toss some rings and knock down some milk bottles.”

 

* * *

 

The biggest thing Bucky can win, it turns out, is a small stuffed bear, but Steve acts like it’s the best gift he’s ever received. And it _is_ easier to bring it along when they step onto the Ferris wheel.

“Tell me you’re not afraid of the Ferris wheel too?” Steve grins as Bucky inhales sharply as their bucket jolts backward and they begin to rise.

“Not afraid, just,” Bucky grumbles. “I just. I don’t love it when it stops is all.”

“Well, then” Steve breathes, leaning in close, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands. “I guess I’ll just have to distract you.”

And then Steve’s kissing Bucky and everything else just sort of fades into the background as he wraps his arms around the gorgeous man beside him.

 

* * *

 

“You should consider joining our bowling team,” Sam grins as he walks Natasha to her door later that night. “One of the older guys is thinking about turning in his shoes, and we could use somebody with skills like yours.”

Sam likes the way Natasha giggles, a hand coming up to push a lock of her fiery hair behind her ear. “I’ll consider it.”

“Good,” Sam says, and then they’re at her door, and he figures it’s now or never. “I, uh, I had a lot of fun tonight. Never thought getting my ass handed to me would be such a genuine pleasure.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Wilson,” Natasha smirks, and then she’s grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Sam has kissed plenty of women, but none of those kisses ever felt quite so right as this one does.

Natasha pulls away grinning. “I’ll see you around, Sam. Thanks for a great night. We should go out again soon.”

“Yeah,” Sam croaks, wincing at the way his voice cracks a little, but Natasha’s smile just gets wider. “Yeah, we should.”

Natasha leans in again, leaving a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips. “Good night, Sam.”

“Good night, Nat,” he breathes, watching her walk up the stairs to her door.

“Hoo boy,” Sam whispers once the door is shut behind her, running fingers across his lips, an incredulous smile on his face. “I am in a big trouble.”

 

* * *

 

Steve lies beside Bucky on the blanket he ran back to grab from the truck, his hand linked with the brunet’s. Bursts of color explode across the sky, lighting up the June evening in a series of bright flashes.

“This is probably the most perfect first date I’ve ever been on,” Steve says, squeezing Bucky’s hand tight and all of a sudden, he’s fighting back tears. Steve got beyond lucky once with Peggy Carter. He just can’t believe that he’s getting a second chance, and grateful doesn’t begin to cover the depth of the emotion he’s feeling right now.

“Good,” Bucky leans over and kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Because that was kind of what I was going for.”

Steve rolls over and wraps his arms around Bucky, kissing the other man soundly. The fireworks above them aren’t the only ones going off tonight.

 

* * *

 

“Stay,” Steve breathes against Bucky’s lips as the truck idles at the curb outside of Steve’s place. “Please.”

“I’ll do you one better if you think you can wait another fifteen minutes,” Bucky smiles. “We’ll go back to my place, and I’ll make you a big breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Steve laughs, stealing another kiss, and Bucky hopes desperately that he gets the chance to make Steve this happy every day. “Yeah, I think I can control myself for another fifteen. Not a minute more though.”

Bucky chuckles and shifts back into drive, the feel of Steve’s hand tracing lazy patterns on his thigh starting a fire burning low in his belly.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s got Bucky up against the door as soon as he keys into the house, and he can’t get enough of the way the brunet is arching into him, hands tugging at his short blond hair. Their kisses grow more heated with every touch, every gasp. Steve pulls away, taking in Bucky’s kiss-bruised lips, his gray eyes that are nearly swallowed up by the black of his pupils. His long, dark hair is in disarray, his chest is heaving, and _god_ , he is perfect.

“Bed,” Steve commands. Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and leads him up the stairs and into his room. They undress swiftly, but Steve takes time to kiss every inch of Bucky’s skin that he can reach. He crawls down Bucky’s body, lips and tongue learning the topography of Bucky’s toned frame, reveling in every sigh and moan that slips from Bucky’s lips.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps out. “Please. Don’t tease, not now. Just fuck me.”

“That what you want?” Steve glances up, and _fuck_ , Bucky is beautiful.

“Yes,” Bucky smiles, pulling Steve up and kissing him. “We have time for teasing later. Right now all I want is you inside me. _Please, Steve_.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Steve chuckles, brushing his lips against the brunet’s. “Lube? Condoms?”

“Bedside table,” Bucky groans, as Steve runs gentle fingers over his erection before leaning over to grab what he needs. He coats his fingers liberally, and then begins to open the brunet slowly, delighting in the way Bucky writhes below him.

 

* * *

 

Bucky can’t stop the cry that escapes him when Steve breaches his entrance, slowly inching his way forward until he bottoms out. Steve pauses, giving Bucky a moment to adjust, but Bucky’s probably going to die if the blond doesn’t get going.

“Steve,” Bucky moans. “Fucking _move, please._ ”

“Well,” Steve’s smile is predatory now as his eyes take in Bucky’s wrecked appearance. “Since you asked so nicely for it.” Then Steve’s pulling back and thrusting hard back into Bucky.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Bucky shouts as Steve sets a quick pace. “God, yes, don’t stop.”

“Not gonna stop,” Steve pants, gripping Bucky’s hips tight, encouraging Bucky to meet every thrust. “God, Bucky, so fucking good.”

Bucky groans as Steve wraps a hand around his cock, each stroke bringing Bucky closer to completion.

“You nearly there, Buck?” Steve breathes, leaning down to kiss Bucky. “You feel like you’re almost there.”

“Yes,” Bucky sobs out, hips stuttering and arching into Steve’s thrusts. “God, Steve, _please_.”

“Got you, baby,” Steve whispers, gasping as he angles his hips in effort to find Bucky’s prostate. It doesn’t take him long to locate it, and then Bucky is cursing and shouting Steve’s name with each thrust. “God, you’re so beautiful, Buck.”

“St-Steve,” Bucky gasps, and then he’s crying out, coming over Steve’s hand, and the blissed out look on Bucky’s face is enough to send Steve over the edge with him.

Steve pulls out, grabbing a few tissues from the box sitting on the bedside table and cleaning them up.

“Nice shot, LeBron,” Bucky chuckles as Steve manages to toss the tissues into the wastebasket a few feet away. “Now, come here. I hope the fact that I’m a shameless cuddler won’t scare you away.”

Steve laughs, running a hand through Bucky’s hair as the brunet curls into his side, wrapping his arms around Steve.

“Couldn’t scare me away if you tried, Buck,” Steve smiles, kissing the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wakes in the middle of the night and looks up at the man sharing his bed. Steve looks younger asleep, the moonlight bathing his handsome face in a soft glow.

Bucky runs a gentle hand along Steve’s jawline, marveling that this man has chosen to trust him, to take his second chance with _him_ . Bucky knows it’s early yet for them, knows a lot could still go wrong, but something in his gut tells him that things are only going to get better from here on out.  
  
And as far as Bucky’s concerned, he never wants to share his bed with anyone else. Steve is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell you what I think. I think it’s been a long time since anyone else took the reins and let you relax. Is that right?”
> 
> Bucky can feel Steve shudder against him, nodding, and he smiles. 
> 
> “Then I think you should let me take care of you,” Bucky whispers. “Right now. Let me show you how good I can make losing control.”
> 
> “Yes,” Steve breathes. “Fuck, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and smut! It's a bit on the shorter side, but the last couple of days have been kind of nuts, and I do have a longer chapter planned next. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it!

Steve wakes alone, curled up in Bucky’s sheets as early-morning sunlight streams into the bedroom. He stretches, yawning and blinking owlishly. Bucky’s nowhere to be seen, but Steve can hear faint music below him, and he’s pretty sure that the enticing aroma he scents is bacon. He pulls himself up, sliding into his boxers and pulling on one of Bucky’s t-shirts, then heads downstairs to check in with his-

His what? His boyfriend? He’s not sure what exactly they are to each other at the moment, but that’s all right. Steve settles on thinking of him simply as his Bucky.

 

* * *

 

Bucky is at the stove when Steve enters the kitchen, the smell of coffee making him smile. There are a couple of pans sizzling away and there’s a waffle iron dripping batter onto one of the counters, a plate with several golden, fluffy-looking waffles sitting beside it. Bucky’s already pulled out mugs, plates and cutlery; they’re sitting on the kitchen table along with a bowl of freshly cut fruit. The dark-haired man is humming along with "Sunshine Superman" as he scrambles eggs, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and a loose-fitting tank.

Steve actually has to fight back tears at the sight. It’s been a _long_ time since anyone’s taken care of him, and he’s still blown away by the fact that Bucky wants to.

Once he trusts that he’s got his emotions in check, Steve walks up behind the brunet, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing Bucky’s neck. The brunet leans back into Steve’s touch, wrapping his hand around Steve’s.

“Hey,” Steve breathes out, smiling as Bucky turns around in his arms and kisses him hello.

“Hey,” Bucky grins as he pulls back. “Mornin’. You hungry?”

“Starving, actually,” Steve replies. “Thank you. For all of this.”

Something about the way Bucky looks at him makes Steve think that Bucky understands that he’s not just thanking him for breakfast. He leans forward, kissing Steve on the cheek.

“Go on, sit down,” Bucky commands with a smirk. “Have some fruit. The rest’ll be ready in a few.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s thrilled at the way Steve practically inhales a couple of waffles, some scrambled eggs and numerous slices of bacon. He prides himself on his breakfasts, and it looks like Steve really appreciates it. He loves nothing more than spoiling a man with a good appetite.

“Glad I went grocery shopping yesterday,” Bucky says with a teasing smirk. “You can really eat.”

“Well, I did get quite a workout last night, you may recall,” Steve smiles, sliding a foot up along Bucky’s calf, and the brunet almost chokes on a piece of cantaloupe. He stands immediately, walking his empty plate to the sink, trying to compose himself.

“Hope you got enough in for lunch,” Steve’s whispering at Bucky’s ear a moment later, arms encircling him, and Bucky’s already arching back into his touch. “Because I was kind of planning on another workout, and I have a feeling I’m going to be just _famished_.”

_“Steve,”_ Bucky breathes as the blond’s lips trail down his exposed neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. Steve’s hands are already sliding past the band of Bucky’s boxers and he’s hardening rapidly, whimpering as Steve grazes Bucky’s flesh with soft touches.

“Unless of course you need a rest?” Bucky can hear the smile in Steve’s voice. “Wouldn’t wanna tire you out. You bein’ over 30 and all.”

“I think I can handle it, punk,” Bucky rasps out, whirling and backing Steve up against a counter. “Can you?”

Then Bucky’s lips are on Steve’s, his tongue running along Steve’s teeth, stroking the roof of his mouth and the moan Steve looses as he pulls Bucky closer sends a shiver of anticipation through the brunet.

“Tell me what you want, Steve,” Bucky breathes as he trails kisses along Steve’s jawline and down his neck. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you.”

“Bucky,” Steve whines, his hips bucking forward as Bucky pulls at the neck of the shirt the blond’s wearing and bites down on his collarbone. _“Please.”_

“Please what?” Bucky smiles, then tongues across the red mark where Steve’s neck meets his shoulder. “Tell me what you want, handsome.”

“Bucky,” Steve whines as the brunet cups his half-hard cock through his boxers, rubbing gently as he continues kissing Steve’s neck. “Want you. _Please_.”

“Not specific enough, Stevie,” Bucky chuckles, tongue darting out to taste Steve’s skin. He mouths his way back up to Steve’s ear, then whispers, “Tell you what I think. I think it’s been a long time since anyone else took the reins and let you relax. Is that right?”

Bucky can feel Steve shudder against him, nodding, and he smiles.

“Then I think you should let me take care of you,” Bucky whispers. “Right now. Let me show you how good I can make losing control.”

“Yes,” Steve breathes. “Fuck, yes.”

Bucky backs away from Steve, grabbing the blond’s hand and pulling him out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. The dishes can wait.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s head is swimming as Bucky peppers his body with kisses, biting and sucking bruises into the skin. The needy sounds coming from low in Steve’s throat are embarrassing in the extreme, but they only seem to spur Bucky on, and Steve sobs out a moan when Bucky’s mouth finally closes around his cock.

Bucky’s tongue laves along Steve’s shaft in slow, gentle motions, and it’s driving Steve _crazy_. His hips buck without his consent, and then Bucky’s hands are pinning Steve’s hips to the bed.

“Stay still,” Bucky chuckles after pulling off of Steve’s cock for a moment, eyes dancing with mischief. “I got you, Steve. Gonna make this so good for you.”

“Please,” Steve gasps. “Buck, please.”

“Patience, baby,” Bucky grins, then swirls his tongue around the tip of Steve’s cock, letting it dig into the slit for a moment before taking Steve deep. The sound Steve makes isn’t _quite_ a scream, but it’s awfully close.

Steve knows he’s a flushed, sweaty mess when Bucky pulls back, but the brunet is looking at him like Steve’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen, and _fuck_ that is incredible.

“Steve, have you done this with a guy before?” Bucky asks. “I mean, have you bottomed before? I don’t want to hurt you or rush you or anything.”

Steve nods, swallowing the lump forming in his throat over Bucky’s concern. “Yeah, a couple of times. It’s been a while, though.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Bucky breathes as he crawls back up Steve’s body and kisses him deeply, and _god_ , how did Steve get so fucking lucky? “And you’ll tell me if anything’s uncomfortable?”

“Yes,” Steve grins. “Now will you quit being such a sap and fuck me already?”

Bucky barks out a laugh as he reaches for the bottle of lube sitting on his bedside table. “If that’s what you want, Steve.”

Bucky flips Steve onto his stomach, and Steve’s breath leaves him in a gasp as Bucky guides him into a kneeling position. Then a slick finger is sliding into Steve and he’s arching into Bucky’s touch, moaning as the man begins to open him up.

 

* * *

 

Steve might be bottoming this time, but that bossy bedroom attitude of his is still present and accounted for as he urges Bucky to hurry, _hurry,_ **_hurry_ **. Bucky can’t help but chuckle at the glare Steve is giving him over his shoulder, so he finger-fucks Steve deeper, crooking his fingers, and smirks as Steve cries out, hips bucking forward.

“So impatient,” Bucky croons, biting lightly at the pert swell of Steve’s ass. “Had no idea you’d be so eager for it, Stevie.”

“Buck, _please_ ,” Steve is nearly sobbing now. His body is shaking and his arms look like they won’t hold him up much longer, so Bucky figures it’s time to give the blond what he wants.

“Shh, Steve, got ya,” Bucky’s voice is gentle, soothing as he pulls his fingers from Steve. “Lie on your side, ok?”

Steve follows Bucky’s instructions, and Bucky pulls the blond flush against him, lining himself up with Steve’s entrance. “You ready?”

Steve huffs out a laugh, pushing his ass back against Bucky’s erection. “For god’s sake, _yes_.”

The laugh morphs into a groan as Bucky slides into Steve with one quick thrust. He pauses only a moment, grabbing one of Steve’s strong thighs, maneuvering the blond so he can get the best angle, and then he’s fucking into Steve at a swift but measured pace.

It takes every ounce of self-control Bucky has to take his time, to make this as amazing for Steve as he wants it to be because Steve is so fucking _tight_ , so _good_ around him, and he wants nothing more than to pound into that tight heat. The blond’s muscles spasm and clench around him, and Bucky groans as he snaps his hips forward, reveling in each gasp and moan he can draw from the blond.

Steve’s strong hands are gripping Bucky’s forearms tight, and he pushes back against Bucky, meeting each thrust.

“Touch me,” Steve groans just before Bucky finds an angle that makes the brunet scream. “God, _please_.”

“Got ya, Stevie,” Bucky pants, wrapping a hand around Steve’s cock and stroking him. Bucky can feel Steve’s movements becoming more erratic, and each breath escapes the blond’s lungs in a sob. Bucky kisses Steve’s neck, picking up his pace.

“Come on, Steve,” Bucky urges the blond. “Come on, come for me.”

“Buck,” Steve cries. “Oh, fuck, oh _god_.”

Bucky twists his wrist slightly, and Steve is spilling over his hand onto the sheets, and Bucky is following him, groaning his own release into Steve’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes as he curls into Bucky once the brunet has pulled out. “That was. _Fuck.”_

Bucky chuckles as he runs a hand through Steve’s hair, gazing down at the blond with a soft, fond look in his stormy eyes.

“I think that about sums it up, yeah.”

 

* * *

 

“So, how was your date?” Bucky grins down at Natasha as the two of them stand in his kitchen, chopping vegetables for dinner. Steve and Sam are outside firing up the grill, and this is probably the only opportunity they’ll have to chat privately before work tomorrow.

“It was,” Natasha laughs, shaking her head as she slices up a bell pepper. “It was really good, Buck. We drank terrible beer and I kicked his ass at bowling, but he still kissed me goodnight. He’s a good guy.”

“He is,” Bucky smiles. “I’m glad it went well. I hope it keeps going well.”

“You know, I think it will,” Nat sighs dreamily, and Bucky laughs because he knows exactly how his friend feels.

“And judging by the fact that Steve is wearing a shirt you’ve owned since college, I’m guessing the carnival was a good first date?” Nat’s smirking, and Bucky can’t help the blush that rises to his cheeks.

“The carnival was great,” Bucky smiles. “Steve’s just. Nat, he’s everything I never let myself hope I’d find in a partner. It’s surreal, honestly.”

“You’re such a fucking sap, Barnes,” Nat rolls her eyes and punches him on the shoulder, but she’s smiling and Bucky knows she’s thrilled for him.

 

* * *

 

“Before you ask, because I know you will,” Sam begins, already rolling his eyes at the smile on Steve’s face, but Steve doesn’t care. “The date was great. Nat’s great. Yes, I’m going to ask her out again. That cover all the bases?”

“Sam, that’s awesome,” Steve exclaims. “And just about. What’d you end up doing?”

“Well, I,” Sam won’t make eye contact with him, and Steve’s trying not to laugh at his friend’s obvious discomfort. “I took her bowling.”

Steve throws his head back, tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughs, and he’s kind of surprised Sam doesn’t deck him right then.

“All right, lover boy,” Sam is glaring at him, but his lips are twisted into a smirk. “What’d you guys do?”

“Bucky took me to a carnival. Rides, prizes, fireworks,” Steve rattles along nonchalantly. “Then we came home and I fucked him.”

It’s Sam’s turn to belly laugh as Steve realizes he just referred to Bucky’s place as home.

He supposed that’s what the brunet is to him already - _home_. It’s a little frightening, but Steve mostly just feels warm at the thought. 

Mainly because he's pretty sure Bucky feels pretty much the same about him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking and comment. You're all golden.


	10. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky chuckles as he takes a few short steps to Steve, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist and kissing him deeply. “You really like it?” he whispers as he pulls back, suddenly feeling a little shy.
> 
> “Bucky, I love it,” Steve smiles with a quick peck to Bucky’s lips. “It’s perfect. It’s better than anything I could have hoped for. Thank you.”
> 
> “You’re welcome,” Bucky grins, reaching up to brush a stray lock of Steve’s golden hair back from his forehead. “While I have you alone, I wanted to talk to you quick. Ask you something, actually.”
> 
> “Yeah?” the smile on Steve’s face is warm, but tentative, and all of a sudden Bucky’s mouth is dry and he’s nervous as hell. He takes a deep breath and plunges forward anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever, and I am very sorry about that, but look! We can move forward now! Hooray!

Sam and Steve plan to close the shop the following Saturday and Sunday so that the new counter can be installed. The two of them pop into Born in a Barnes on Wednesday afternoon to see the finished product and check out the progress on the tables they’d ordered.

“Well?” Bucky asks with a smile, arms spread wide and gesturing to the work he and Nat have done. He’s not sure he’s ever been prouder of a piece.

“Holy shit,” Sam laughs when he gets a glimpse of the counter gleaming in the center of the show room’s floor. The dark wood has been polished to an incredible shine, and mellow light glints from the bronze topping the piece. The glass is clear and beautifully inlaid. “Your boy has some serious skills, Rogers.”

“So does your girl, Wilson,” Steve chuckles as Sam elbows him in the side. “Bucky, this is incredible.”

“Glad you like it,” Bucky beams at the praise, jerking his thumb toward the work station in the back. “Nat’s working on a piece, Sam, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind hearing what you think of this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam smirks, heading toward the back of the shop. “Don’t think I don’t know your angle, Barnes. You just wanna make out with Steve. Please refrain from doing so against the counter.”

Bucky chuckles as he takes a few short steps to Steve, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist and kissing him deeply. “You really like it?” he whispers as he pulls back, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“Bucky, I love it,” Steve smiles with a quick peck to Bucky’s lips. “It’s perfect. It’s better than anything I could have hoped for. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky grins, reaching up to brush a stray lock of Steve’s golden hair back from his forehead. “While I have you alone, I wanted to talk to you quick. Ask you something, actually.”

“Yeah?” the smile on Steve’s face is warm, but tentative, and all of a sudden Bucky’s mouth is dry and he’s nervous as hell. He takes a deep breath and plunges forward anyway.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I, uh, I know we haven’t been seeing each other long, but,” Bucky pauses, inhaling deeply. “But I gotta be honest with you. I don’t want to see anyone else, and I just wanted to know how you felt about us being exclusive. It’s okay if you don’t want to be yet, I just-”

“Bucky,” Steve’s smile is blinding, and _god_ , Bucky cannot believe how beautiful this man is. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“That,” Bucky leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on Steve’s nose. “Is exactly what I am asking you. So what do you think?”

“I think yes,” Steve breathes, surging forward and backing Bucky against the counter, and Bucky can’t help the happy little moan that escapes him as Steve’s tongue invades his mouth and the blond’s strong hands grip his hips.

“God damn it,” Sam shouts, and Steve jumps back, turning around with a sheepish smile on his face. “What’d I say, man?”

“It’s fine, Sam,” Natasha says with a smirk, wrapping her hand around his arm as she comes out of her work space. “I have Windex.”

 

* * *

 

Since the counter’s on the large side, Bucky and Nat call in reinforcements to help them install it. That’s how Steve and Sam end up meeting Tim Dugan and Clint Barton, carpenters Bucky knows from back when he was still in construction.

Bucky nearly laughs out loud at the way Sam’s eyes narrow as Clint lifts Nat up into a big bear hug. He thinks about telling Sam that Clint’s happily married, but if Sam can’t handle Nat’s closeness to her other best friend, well, it’s better she find that out early. Besides, Sam doesn’t really seem the jealous type.

“And who are these fine fellas?” Tim asks, a big smile lighting up his ruddy face as he gestures to Steve and Sam.

“Well, this is Sam,” Natasha walks over and wraps an arm around Sam’s waist and grins up at him. “He’s the brains behind this operation.”

“Hey!” Steve shouts, an indignant look on his face until Bucky leans over and places a quick kiss to his cheek.

“This is Steve,” Bucky bumps his hip into Steve’s. “He’s, uh, my boyfriend actually. And Sam might be the one with a head for business, but Steve’s the genius when it comes to coffee.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Clint grins, stealing a glance over at Nat. “And is Sam _your_ boyfriend?”

“Time’ll tell, Barton,” Nat chuckles, and Sam’s gaze softens as he looks down at the redhead.

“Neighbors in love,” Clint chuckles, and Bucky can’t help but grin at the way Steve’s cheeks flush at this. “It’s so cute, I might be sick.”

“Can it, nerd,” Nat rolls her eyes, but smiles at Clint anyway.

 

* * *

 

“So, you and Nat, huh?” Clint smiles, and Sam’s hoping he’s not about to get a lecture from a man he barely knows. They’ve all been working to remove the old counter for the last couple of hours, and are taking a quick water break.

“Well, I hope so,” Sam shoot Clint what he hopes is a casual, charming smile. He’s heard Nat and Bucky talk about Clint, but he doesn’t know much about the guy.

“She’s a tough nut,” Clint chuckles, dropping into a chair at one of the tables, motioning for Sam to join him. “We actually dated for a bit in college. Nothing too serious; I guess we just weren’t meant to be in that way, you know?”

“I’ve been there,” Sam replies. “I really do like her, though. And I think she likes me. It can be tough to tell, though. She’s not particularly open.”

Clint laughs at that, eyes crinkling at the corners. “No, she’s not. But you seem like a patient guy.”

“I’d like to think so,” Sam says with a smile. “I think she’s certainly worth the effort.”

“Good,” Clint grins. “She’s the best friend I’ve got, aside from my wife.”

Sam hears the sentiment left unspoken, the silent warning not to hurt Natasha. Some guys might bristle at this, but mostly Sam is just glad that Natasha has friends who love her and want her to be happy. He hopes he’s up to the task of making her happy.

Sam nods, smiling back. “She’s a good friend to have.”

Clint seems satisfied with their conversation, rising and stretching his back. “Guess we oughta get back to work.”

Clint wanders off, and Sam breathes a sigh of relief before standing up, happy to have made a good first impression.

 

* * *

 

Between the six of them, it doesn’t take long to demolish the old counter and clean up any major debris. It’s mid-morning as Steve, Bucky, Tim and Clint maneuver the new counter into Cool Beans, moving slowly and carefully so as not to damage anything. Natasha and Sam follow behind, carrying the glass window.

The three carpenters set to work installing the counter, taking their time to make sure everything fits perfectly. Once they’ve finished, Bucky and Natasha attach the window, and the counter stands complete.

“God, at this rate we’ll be cleaned up and everything today,” Steve smiles at Bucky, blown away by how great everything looks. “We could open tomorrow.”

“Or,” Sam’s tone is dry, but he’s grinning. “We could take a well-deserved day off.”

“I second Sam’s plan,” Bucky chuckles. “Besides, it’s not like you go into work on Sundays anyway, Steve.”

“Well, we better get cleaning if we’re taking the day tomorrow,” Steve replies, surveying the dust motes swirling through the air. They attack the space, armed with brooms first to get up as much of the dust as they can. Then, they pull out buckets and sponges and begin to scrub. A small, playful scuffle breaks out a time or two, leaving them all soaked and with an even bigger mess to clean, but Steve can’t bring himself to care. He never thought this would end up being so much fun, but that’s exactly what it is.

They’re finished by five and they all agree that they should clean up and grab dinner to celebrate.

 

* * *

 

Wanda and Pietro join everyone at their usual bar, and Steve can’t the joy bubbling in his chest. The group is getting along well, and he thinks that perhaps Bucky’s friend Tim has caught Pietro’s eye. For his sake, Steve hopes his sister doesn’t notice.

Although, Steve smiles as he gazes at Bucky, the brunet’s head thrown back as he laughs at one of Clint’s wisecracks, it’s not like she’s got a terrible track record.

Bucky excuses himself for a moment, and then Tim drops into the seat beside Steve.

“So,” Tim grins. “I think this might be the happiest I’ve ever seen Buck. I dunno what you’re doing, kid, but I hope you stick around.”

“I plan to,” Steve chuckles and the mustachioed man pats him on the back.

“Now, what I really wanted to talk to you about,” Tim motions to Pietro standing at the bar, flirting with the woman mixing his drink. “What’s his deal?”

“Pietro’s open to just about anything,” Steve smiles. “Just be careful. He’s got a sharp tongue.”

“That’s all right,” Tim laughs. “I like ‘em sassy anyway.” Then, the other man is rising and striding to the bar, placing a hand on the small of Pietro’s back and slipping $20 to the bartender to cover the younger man’s drink. Pietro looks pleased, Steve thinks.

“Whatcha smilin’ about?” Bucky grins as he sits down beside Steve, linking their hands together.

“Just happy, Buck,” Steve replies, leaning forward to kiss Bucky gently.

“Good,” Bucky reaches out and brushes a stray lock of blond hair from Steve’s forehead. “Happy’s a good look on you, pal. Now, what do you say you and I head out to the dance floor?”

Steve smiles as Bucky stands and extends his hand. He takes it and lets Bucky pull him up and in for a quick kiss.

“I think that sounds like a plan,” Steve replies, letting the brunet lead him onto the floor and pull him close.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky are both a little tipsy as they stumble through Bucky’s front door, kissing and giggling like a couple of teenagers. Steve’s hands seem to be everywhere all at once, and Bucky arches into the other man’s touch.

Steve backs him against a wall, and begins sucking a bruise into Bucky’s neck, and he groans, hips bucking into Steve’s.

“Steve,” he gasps as the blond’s hands roam low, gripping Bucky’s ass and squeezing. “ _Please_.”

“You want something?” Steve chuckles as he kisses his way up Bucky’s neck, moving one hand to cup Bucky through his jeans.

“Seems like you might,” Steve croons, putting gentle pressure on Bucky’s rapidly hardening cock. “Tell me, Buck. Tell me what you want.”

“Want you,” Bucky pants, pistoning his hips forward, greedy for the maddening friction. “Please, Stevie, need you to fuck me.”

Steve growls as he leans down and catches Bucky’s lips, tongue pushing past them to explore the other man’s mouth. Bucky is dizzy, drunk on the way Steve tastes, the way he smells, the way he feels. Steve pulls away, leading Bucky up the stairs, and they fall into his bed in a tangle of limbs.

Steve begins to take Bucky apart with his hands, his lips, his tongue, and the brunet’s world narrows down to a single focal point as Steve slides into him.

_I love you,_ Bucky thinks as he lies in Steve’s arms after they’ve finished. _Fuck, I love you so much._

Bucky wonders if he should tell Steve now as they lie in the afterglow of sex, and decides that if he has to think about whether or not it’s the right time, then it probably isn’t.

The right moment will come, Bucky thinks as he drifts to sleep curled up against Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! And thank you for your patience : )


	11. A Little Healthy Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong, cutie?” Steve smiles, brow furrowing as Bucky sighs.
> 
> “I just want to apologize in advance,” Bucky grins, but it looks more like a grimace. “Because I am an abysmal bowler.”
> 
> Steve throws his head back and laughs, pulling Bucky into a tight, one-armed hug. “Buck, who cares? We’re just here to goof off and have fun.”
> 
> “Well, I don’t know about Sam,” Bucky smirks. “But Nat has a competitive streak a mile wide, and she can get kind of vicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double daaaaate time! Hope you guys like it!

A couple of weeks after the counter’s installed, Nat and Sam manage to convince Steve and Bucky that they ought to go on a double date. Unfortunately, the two have decided that it would be a lot of fun if they went bowling.

“Nothing like a little healthy competition to spice things up,” Natasha smirks, giggling as Bucky rolls his eyes. They’re sitting side by side in the main part of the shop, taking a break from their projects.

“I know your angle,” Bucky grumbles, then takes a swig of water, savoring the cool liquid sliding down his throat. “You think it’ll be funny because I’m awful at bowling.”

“You’re not awful,” Nat chuckles, patting Bucky’s arm gently. “Well, not _that_ awful. We can get them to put the bumpers up if you want.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky laughs, standing up, pacing back and forth. “I’ll do it, but only because I doubt Steve cares much about my bowling skills.”

“You won’t regret it,” Natasha grins wickedly. “Much.”

 

* * *

 

The bowling alley is crowded, Steve thinks, but he figures that can’t be unusual for a Saturday. He slides on his rented shoes, securing the velcro strap, then glances over at his boyfriend.

Bucky is standing at the snack bar, looking a little moody as he buys the four of them a couple of pitchers of cheap beer. Steve wonders what’s got the brunet down, and hopes he can cheer him up a bit.

Bucky wanders back with the pitchers and some plastic cups in hand, setting them down on a table by the lanes they’ve secured. Steve stands, strides over, and places a gentle hand on the small of Bucky’s back.

“What’s wrong, cutie?” Steve smiles, brow furrowing as Bucky sighs.

“I just want to apologize in advance,” Bucky grins, but it looks more like a grimace. “Because I am an abysmal bowler.”

Steve throws his head back and laughs, pulling Bucky into a tight, one-armed hug. “Buck, who cares? We’re just here to goof off and have fun.”

“Well, I don’t know about Sam,” Bucky smirks. “But Nat has a competitive streak a mile wide, and she can get kind of vicious.”

“So, we’ll make fun of our over-competitive friends together,” Steve grins, leaning close to Bucky’s ear. Then, he whispers, “And when we get home, you can make up for your lackluster bowling skills in our bed. Sound good?”

Steve notes the way Bucky’s eyes have darkened, his lips curling into a wicked smile. “ _Our_ bed, huh?”

Steve can feel the blood rushing to his face, but Bucky just laughs. “Fuck, you’re cute. I’m only teasing, Stevie. Far as I’m concerned, my bed is your bed.”

Steve leans in, placing a quick kiss on Bucky’s lips, smiling as he pulls away.

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

“You ready to lose, nerds?” Natasha grins at her friends as Sam inputs their names into the scoreboard. Sam snickers, turning to kiss the redhead beside him.

“Steve’s actually pretty decent,” Sam motions to the blond. “But I think you and I have a pretty good chance.”

“Oh, we have a great chance,” Nat smiles. “Bucky’s _the worst_.”

The brunet glares at her, but his face softens as Steve pulls him close and kisses his cheek.

Sam doesn’t look convinced, “You can’t  be _that_ bad. I mean, it’s bowling.”

Natasha just nods. “He is. Just wait.”

“Thanks, Nat,” Bucky’s tone is sharp, but there’s a grin on his face so Natasha knows he’ll be a good sport. “Really, you’re confidence in me is overwhelming.”

Bucky’s up first, and he gamely tosses his ball, which veers sharply left and into the gutter. The same thing happens with his next shot, except this one veers right. Sam glances up at Natasha and she giggles at the look of disbelief on his face.

Bucky smiles sheepishly and shrugs, and Steve just gives him a thumbs up. Natasha’d be lying if she said that didn’t warm up her cold little heart, but she pushes sentimentality aside as she picks up her ball and proceeds to roll a strike.

“Oh my god,” Bucky groans, dropping his head into his hands and Steve chuckles, rubbing one of the brunet’s shoulders. “Why did I ever agree to this activity?”

“Because you’re my friend and you love me,” Nat bounces away from the lane, a smug smile on her face, and Bucky groans again, causing the other three to laugh.

 

* * *

 

Sam and Natasha are both very good bowlers, and apparently Nat’s competitiveness is rubbing off on Sam. The two celebrate every shot as though they’re in a professional competition, high-fiving and cheering each other on. Steve’s not quite at their level, but he makes a respectable showing.

“They are ridiculous,” Bucky whispers with a grin as Sam and Nat both shout “Yes!” as Sam hits a spare, and Steve can’t help but giggle. “Honestly, I don’t even care that we’re not winning, this is so entertaining.”

“Your turn, Barnes,” Nat calls out, her pretty face flushed, and Bucky grins, glad his friend is so happy. “Unless of course you’d like to sit this one out.”

“Listen,” Bucky grins. “Just because I’ve only hit nine pins in six frames doesn’t mean I’m going to quit.”

Bucky picks up his ball, takes a deep breath and swings his arm back, releasing the ball at what he hopes is, for once, the correct moment.

The ball rolls straight, not deviating from its path, and holy shit, Bucky’s going to hit some more pins. He watches dumbfounded as the ball connects and then all ten pins fall.

Bucky feels strong arms whirl him around, and then Steve is lifting him into the air like he’s just won the fucking World Series or something. It’s absolutely absurd, but Bucky smiles down at his handsome boyfriend, laughing and reveling in the moment. Steve brings him down, kissing him quickly.

Even Nat and Sam are cheering, and Bucky can’t believe such a small moment can contain so much joy, but it does.

So, maybe bowling wasn’t such a terrible double date idea after all.

 

* * *

 

The four of them finish up, and of course Sam and Natasha are the victors. They head to a pizza place a couple blocks away and polish off a couple of pies and more beer. Sam and Natasha can’t seem to keep their hands off each other, and Bucky thinks maybe Nat’ll finally get Sam into her bed tonight.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried,” she’d sighed earlier that evening when she and Bucky had had a moment to themselves. “He’s just such a _gentleman_ about it. It’s exhausting.”

Steve seems to sense that it might be time to leave the two lovebirds to their own devices, jerking his head toward the door when he catches Bucky’s eye. Bucky nods, pulling some money from his wallet and placing it on the table.

“Steve and I are gonna bail,” Bucky grins, and Natasha looks grateful as she mouths a silent ‘thank you.’ “Since you guys paid for the lanes, I’ve got dinner. We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner at my place?”

“Absolutely,” Natasha smiles, and waves at the two of them as they stand. “Night, boys.”

“Night,” Steve and Bucky chorus, and then they’re out the door.

“Well,”  Steve chuckles. “Natasha certainly looks determined.”

“Yeah,” Bucky grins, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist as they start walking back to Bucky’s. “Now, if I recall, there was talk of me displaying my skills in bed?”

Steve laughs and and nuzzles into Bucky’s neck, nipping at it gently.

“I’m game if you are,” Steve smirks, pausing and pulling Bucky into a kiss which soon turns heated.

“Always, Stevie,” Bucky gasps out a laugh as he pulls away, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him along. “But let’s not get ourselves arrested for indecent exposure in the meantime.”

 

* * *

 

Sam walks Natasha up to her door, and is planning on his usual kiss good night when the redhead keys into her house and pulls him inside before he even has a moment to absorb what’s happening. She kicks the door closed, then gently backs Sam against the wall. Her breasts are soft and perky against his chest, and her lips are soft and insistent against his neck, and Sam’s pretty sure his head might explode.

“Nat,” he rasps out. “Nat, hold on.”

“Sam,” Natasha breathes. “Please. Please, I want you so bad. I’ll stop if you’re not ready, but-”

“Are you sure?” Sam interrupts, and the smile that spreads across Natasha’s face is warm and open and _god_ this woman is the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on.

“Yes,” Natasha sighs, and then she’s leaning in and capturing Sam’s lips in a kiss. She pulls back, grabbing his hand and leading Sam upstairs.

* * *

 

Sam Wilson is going to drive her _crazy_.

Natasha is laid bare, Sam’s head between her thighs, and _Christ_ , this man knows what he’s doing as he sucks gently on her clit, fingers sliding in and out of her slowly, maddeningly. Natasha’s on fire, chest heaving, breath coming in quick pants.

Sam crooks his fingers as he sucks just a little harder, and Natasha shouts, hips arching off the bed.

“Sam,” Natasha moans as Sam groans against her, the vibrations making her shiver. “Sam, _please_.”

Sam pulls back, wiping a hand across his mouth, then crawls up the bed toward Natasha. She pulls him into a kiss, shuddering at her taste on his tongue as she circles slim fingers around Sam’s cock. He moans into her mouth, hips stuttering slightly and she smiles against his lips.

“You wanna be on top?” Natasha whispers. “Or should I?”

Sam’s eyes widen at this, as though he hadn’t realized Natasha taking control was an option.

“You,” he breathes, pulling her close. “Want you to ride me. Wanna watch you.”

Nat slides out of bed, grabbing a condom from her dresser and sits between Sam’s legs. She slides the condom down his impressive length, making sure it’s secure. Then she straddles Sam, hissing with pleasure as she slides slowly down his cock.

“Shit,” Sam’s grits out through clenched teeth. “Oh, _god_ , Nat.”

“Sam,” she breathes, pulling up slowly and sliding back down, working to find a rhythm, reveling the feeling of Sam inside her.

 

* * *

 

Sam watches Natasha above him, pale breasts bouncing as she rides him, and _fuck_ , her heat around him is the most incredible thing he’s ever felt. Her short nails dig into his hips as she bobs up and down, breathy little moans escaping her. Sam reaches forward, rubbing and stimulating her clit, and she throws her head back on a moan, exposing her slender neck.

“Sam,” Natasha groans, don’t stop please.

“I won’t, baby,” Sam pants. “Fuck, so good. You’re so fucking good.”

Natasha’s whimpering above him as she bounces on his cock, and Sam can feel his orgasm approaching as he snaps his hips up, thrusting into her. He increases his pressure, fingers working Natasha’s clit and slipping into her along with his length. Natasha sobs out a moan, and Sam has never seen anything so incredible in his life as the woman above him.

“You close, Nat?” Sam gasps, pushing up into her, and she shouts.

“Yes,” Natasha moans. “God, so close.”

“Come on, then” Sam coaxes her. “Come for me, baby. Wanna feel it.”

“Sam,” Natasha cries, as a shudder rolls through her, and then her walls are spasming around him, and he shouts as he spills into the condom, Natasha’s orgasm milking him dry.

Natasha’s movements are shaky as she pulls herself off of Sam’s cock and flops beside him with a breathless laugh. Sam pulls off the condom, ties it off and drops it into the wastebasket beside Nat’s bed, then pulls her close.

“That was,” Natasha smiles up as Sam catches her lips in a soft kiss. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Sam grins down at the redhead. “Wow.”

 

* * *

 

“Bucky,” Steve is whining as Bucky tongues him open, thumbs pulling his cheeks apart as Steve lies on his stomach, spread wide for his boyfriend. “Buck, _please_.”

Bucky moans against him, as his lips kiss and suck the puckered flesh, and Steve can’t help shaking.

“Fuck, oh, _fuck_ ,” Steve cries out, hips bucking forward, his cock leaking a steady stream as Bucky pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Steve grinds his aching hardness against the sheets, and the friction is too much and not enough all at once as Bucky’s tongue fucks into him.

“Gonna,” Steve is gasping as he pushes his ass back and _fuck_ , Bucky is way too good at this. “Gonna come, Buck.”

Bucky moans, tongue fucking into him quicker, deeper, and Steve can’t help the scream that leaves his mouth as he spills onto Bucky’s sheets.

He hears the click of the bottle of lube opening, and then Bucky’s slick digits are sliding into his wet, open hole. Steve keens low in his throat, an overstimulated wreck, but he doesn’t want Bucky to stop.

Bucky opens him, slowly, gently, and Steve is half hard again by the time Bucky finally enters him, bottoming out in one smooth thrust.

The brunet moves in practiced strokes, driving Steve mad, and he’s a whimpering mess as Bucky pulls out after a few minutes and flips Steve onto his back. Bucky raises Steve’s legs, and enters him again, fucking the blond hard now. Steve cries out, hands fisting into Bucky’s sheets as the other man pounds into him, cursing softly as Steve thrusts his hips up to meet him.

 

* * *

 

Steve is a flushed, sweaty mess below him, whimpering and pleading for release. Bucky obliges, hitting the blond’s prostate with each thrust, coaxing him gently toward orgasm.

“Come on, Stevie,” he groans, wrapping a hand around Steve’s cock and stroking. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, baby. Come for me.”

“Buck,” Steve’s voice is a high-pitched whine, and he’s trembling. Bucky can hardly believe he’s responsible for this reaction, and he revels in the low moan coming from Steve’s throat as he picks up speed.

“Oh, oh _fuck_ ,” Steve sobs out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Bucky leans down to kiss them away.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Steve pants, then cries out, _“Bucky!”_

Steve comes a second time, and the blond’s orgasm pushes Bucky over the edge. Bucky cries out Steve’s name as he comes, shivering through his climax..

They drift to sleep in one another’s arms, smiles on both of their faces, neither quite believing how lucky they’ve managed to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy birthday, Bucky,” Steve smiles shly and hands the present over.
> 
> “Stevie,” Bucky chuckles. “You didn’t have to get me anything. You’re enough of a present.”
> 
> “Just open it, you sap,” Steve laughs, rolling his eyes. 
> 
> Bucky tears through the paper, lifts the lid and sees…
> 
> Another box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, kids, we've reached the final chapter/epilogue. This one's been a ton of fun, and I have every intention of revisiting it in the future. Thank you all so much for your kindness, your support and your patience. You are wonderful <3

Bucky drives Steve into work one day in mid-August. They’ve been seeing each other for a couple months now, and Steve essentially lives with Bucky at this point. The brunet has every intention of asking him to move in once the lease on his apartment is up in October. He wants to begin building a life, a real life, with Steve. He just hopes the blond feels the same.

Steve looks tired this morning, but there’s a small smile playing at his lips, and Bucky knows that look. That expression means Steve’s got something up his sleeve, and Bucky’s more than a little curious to know what it might be.

They pull up to the curb outside their shops, and Steve turns to him with a smile.

“Come on,” he grins. “Wanna show you something.”

“Course I’m comin’, punk,” Bucky chuckles. “Need my morning coffee.”

Steve punches Bucky’s arm gently, then bounces out of the truck and into the early morning air. Bucky chuckles as he slides down from the cab and follows his boyfriend into Cool Beans. Steve’s behind the counter, smiling like he can barely keep all of his happiness inside.

“So, you remember when we were first figuring out this counter,” Steve starts, running a hand across the gleaming bronze top. “You remember what you suggested we display?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replies slowly, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Well,” Steve beams as he places a bag on the counter. Bucky moves forward, picking it up, eyes taking in the rich, dark orange of the bag, the minimalist drawing of a coffee cup with a plume of steam rising from it.

“Cool Beans Coffee,” he grins. “Colombian roast. Organic. Fair trade. Steve, did you design these?”

“Yup,” Steve grins. “What do you think?”

Bucky vaults over the counter, pulling Steve close and wrapping his arms around him.

“Steve, I am _so_ proud of you,” Bucky breathes. “This is so incredible. God, I love you so much.”

Bucky feels Steve still in his arms, and the blond jerks back to look at him, blue eyes wide.

“You what?” Steve whispers, lips curling into a smile.

“I love you,” Bucky smiles as he leans forward to kiss the blond. “I love you so fucking much, Steve.”

“I love you too,” Steve giggles against Bucky’s lips, hands tight on Bucky’s hips. Steve grasps one of Bucky’s hands, then pulls him to the back office.

“Whatcha doin’, Stevie?” Bucky laughs as Steve shuts the door and pushes him back against it, lips trailing open-mouthed kisses up his throat.

“Wanda and Pietro won’t be here for another half hour,” Steve whispers as he nips at Bucky’s earlobe. “Gonna show you how much I love you before they get here.”

 

* * *

 

“Bucky, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Steve begins as they sit across from each other, splitting a box of jelly donuts at the Maximoffs’ bakery one lazy Sunday morning in early September.

“Uh huh,” Bucky grins, mouth full of dough and jelly, and Steve laughs as he leans forward and wipes some stray sugar from the man’s lips. “Go for it.”

“Well, my lease is up in October, and,” Steve pauses. “I was wondering what you think I oughta do about that. I have to let them know if I’m renewing soon.”

“Well, I was going to ask you to move in when we got back to my place,” Bucky chuckles, taking a swig of coffee. “Had it all planned out and everything, but you’re kind of forcing my hand here, Stevie.”

“You mean,” Steve grins, thrilled at the turn the conversation’s just taken. “You want me to move in with you?”

“Of course I do,” Bucky smiles as he links his fingers with Steve’s across the table. “I can’t wait until I can wake up to you every day, Steve.”

Steve leans forward, tangling a hand in Bucky’s hair and pulling him into a kiss.

“Can’t wait for that either, Buck,” Steve giggles, heart soaring at the look in Bucky’s beautiful gray eyes.

 

* * *

 

“So, um,” Natasha’s voice is raised slightly to cut through the noise at Bucky’s table. Usually it’s just the two of them, Clint, Laura and the kids for Thanksgiving, but they’ve got a full house this year. Steve and Sam are in attendance of course, and the latter is grasping her hand tight under the table, an encouraging smile on his handsome face. Wanda and Pietro are at the table as well, Tim in attendance as Pietro’s date.

“Guys, I wanted to tell you something,” Natasha continues, a nervous smile on her face.

“Actually, Sam and I wanted to tell you something,” she grins at the man beside her, and he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re engaged!” Wanda cries, and everyone begins chattering excitedly.

“No,” Natasha laughs. “Not just yet, anyway. The thing is, um. The thing is we’re expecting.”

“You’re _what_?” Bucky’s eyes are as round as saucers as he stares at her from across the table, a smile slowly spreading across his handsome features.

“Expecting,” Natasha’s voice is suddenly thick with tears, and she laughs. “I’m pregnant. I’m going to have a baby. _We’re_ going to have a baby.”

Bucky is up and around the table in a heartbeat, pulling Natasha to him in a tight embrace and kissing her cheek.

“That’s,” Bucky laughs. “Nat, that’s amazing! Congratulations! To both of you.”

Steve’s on Sam a moment later, pulling his friend into a hug and assuring him that he’s going to work on a family leave policy for the coffee shop. Everyone is overflowing with congratulations, hugging and kissing both Natasha and Sam, and the redhead can’t help crying a little bit.

She places a hand on her stomach later that evening as everyone else is cleaning up and getting dessert ready.

“See?” she whispers. “They can’t wait to meet you. And neither can I, малютка (malyutka).”

 

* * *

 

“We’re gonna be uncles,” Steve whispers, a happy smile on his face as he lies beside Bucky in their bed. Bucky can’t help but smile in return, leaning over to kiss the blond.

“We are,” Bucky replies. “We’re gonna be the _best uncles ever_.”

“I hope it’s a girl,” Steve sighs. “I always wanted a little girl, and it’d be nice to live vicariously.”

“Steve,” Bucky chuckles. “You know we can adopt someday, right? We can give a little girl a home with us.”

“Really?” Steve whispers, tears springing to his eyes, and Bucky’s heart is so full he thinks it might burst. “Buck, do you really mean that?”

“Of course, I mean it,” Bucky kisses Steve’s nose, and the blond pulls him in for a real kiss, lips moving softly against Bucky’s.

“Always wanted a family,” Bucky breathes as they pull away. “Just needed to find the right guy first.”

“God, I love you,” Steve breathes reverently, kissing down Bucky’s jawline, following the path down his neck. Steve shifts, hovering over Bucky and continuing his ministrations, lips moving along the brunet’s collarbone and down his chest. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Bucky whispers, pulling Steve back up so they’re eye to eye, a gentle hand caressing Steve’s cheek. “I love you, Steve. More than anything.”

Then Steve’s kissing Bucky breathless, moving against him, and Bucky sighs, content and secure in the other man’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

The holiday season flies by in blur. They have Christmas at Sam and Nat’s, the same crowd from Thanksgiving filling their home with warmth and love, and Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever had a nicer holiday.

New Year’s Eve is a calm affair, since Natasha’s pregnant and the others don’t want her stuck as the designated drive. Bucky hosts a party, readying the guest rooms and couch so that everyone can stay.

To everyone’s surprise Wanda brings a _date_. Her name is Sharon, and the two of them kiss at the stroke of midnight along with all the other couples in the room. Bucky’s happy that their resident matchmaker has finally found her own match.

January and February are slow months, but they’re good months. Natasha’s bump grows with each passing week, and Bucky thinks it’s nice that she and Sam have opted for a surprise.

 

* * *

 

Bucky wakes on the morning of March 10 to the smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee, and he rolls out of bed with a sleepy smile on his face. He trudges down the stairs and into the kitchen, which has been decorated with streamers and balloons because his boyfriend is ridiclous and absolutely adorable.

“Happy birthday, handsome,” Steve smiles from his place at the stove as he slides the last pancake from the griddle onto a large plate. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“Thank you,” Bucky grins.  He lets Steve set the plate down and then pulls the blond into a kiss. “This was really sweet of you.”

The two of them eat breakfast, talking and laughing, and Bucky wonders what he did to deserve the handsome man sitting across from him. Once they’ve finished up, Steve clears the dishes and comes back to the table with a box wrapped in silver paper and red ribbon in hand.

“Happy birthday, Bucky,” Steve smiles shly and hands the present over.

“Stevie,” Bucky chuckles. “You didn’t have to get me anything. You’re enough of a present.”

“Just open it, you sap,” Steve laughs, rolling his eyes.

Bucky tears through the paper, lifts the lid and sees…

Another box?

“Oh, no,” Bucky laughs. “It’s like a Russian nesting doll for a gift.”

“Keep going,” Steve urges, eyes shining with excitement.

Bucky does. He opens box after box after box, his laughter growing in volume with each successive box.

His laughter dies in his throat, though, as he opens a small box to find a small, black velvet box. His gaze whips up to Steve, but the blond is on one knee before him, plucking the velvet container from the box and smiling up at Bucky with so much love in his eyes, Bucky can’t breathe.

“So,” Steve begins. “Once a long time ago, I was happy.”

“Steve,” Bucky breathes as Steve’s hand comes up to cup his cheek, his thumb gliding back and forth.

“And then I wasn’t,” Steve continues. “I lost that happiness and I never thought I’d get it back. Not really. And then you showed up, Buck.”

Steve opens the box, and resting there is a solid silver band, three small diamonds in the center, and Bucky can’t help the gasp that passes his lips.

“You showed up and you were so handsome. You were so patient and kind. You made me laugh, and you waited for me, and I fell in love with you.”

“I fell in love with you too,” Bucky whispers, tears springing to his eyes.

“I know,” Steve’s voice is shaky, and Bucky can tell the other man is trying not to cry. “I know you did, and I can’t begin to describe how grateful I am for you. Life was good, Bucky, but then you loved me and life was _incredible._ ”

Bucky laughs, placing a hand atop Steve’s.

“So,” Steve grins. “I have a question for you. Will you give me a chance to try and make you as happy as you make me every day? Will you marry me, Buck?”

“Steve,” Bucky huffs as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. “Of _course_ , I’ll marry you.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Steve rising, pulling Bucky with him and sliding the ring onto his finger. Bucky stares at it for a moment, the metal gleaming from his hand, the diamonds sparkling in the weak morning sunlight  of not-quite-spring.

Then Bucky pulls Steve forward, kissing him deeply, wishing that they could stay in this perfect moment forever.

But Bucky breaks the kiss a moment later. They have friends to call, celebrations to arrange.

A future to plan.

Bucky can’t wait to get started.

 

_**Fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, according to translate малютка (malyutka) is Russian for "little one," but if that's incorrect, by all means, please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
